You Are Not Alone
by Broken Quill and Scattered Ink
Summary: COMPLETED After she lost her mother from a car accident, she always thought she was alone...It's not true....Au fic, KxK
1. Default Chapter

"You're Not Alone…"

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's Notes: Yes! An idea hatched! I think this will be the best fic yet! Very dramatic!

Enjoy!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

I shuffled along the packed sidewalks of New York. The dark had engulfed the beautiful sunset earlier, showing the moon and displaying its rays amongst the town. Of course, New York's skyscrapers and buildings had enormous lights that reflected off of each other, lighting the view into multicolor visions. The sidewalks were overcrowded with tourists of different colors, sizes, and shapes. They wore brightly colored shirts of their native states and famous slogans.

I became squeezed between two people who had smacked me between them. I sighed, pushing my way out of them, and still walking behind the crowd before me. I was used to this kind of hectic life. It was New York.

As I reached the streetcorner, I waited along with other fellow pedestrians. I heaved out another sigh as I waited for the lighted red, glowing signal of the hand to turn green. Everyone around me seemed happy, chatting in twos or threes.

I stared forward-almost absently-at the street before me. Cars zipped by, leaving only clouds of thick, black smoke.

I was tired…almost tired of living. With all the events happening this week, everything-even the tourists and joyous atmosphere of New York-seemed no longer worth while.

The events of this week danced back into my mind as I waited for the traffic to stop for us pedestrians.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"_Kenshin," she breathed into my ear. "I love you," _

_I darted my eyes around quickly, hurriedly, breathing uneven. I felt my nerves burst into flames. I didn't want to be here right now. "I know." Was all I could mutter…I didn't want to lie to her._

"_Isn't there anything you want to tell me?" she pulled away from me, almost giving me a pouting look._

_I smiled back at her innocently while rising up to leave. "Yes." I said. She seemed excited as she awaited my answer. "I have to leave."_

_As I turned away towards the door, a small hand grabbed my wrist which caused me to turn back to meet her pleading eyes._

"_Why? Why are you always like this when we're about to leave for our date?" she asked, her tone rising quickly into an angry one. "We never even step out of the house! You always walk out on the last minute! What's wrong with you?" Her anger had rose to its full potential now. _

"_I just don't feel like going, that's all." I muttered, my head lowered. I did not dare to meet her angry stare. "Please understand, Tomoe."_

"_No!" She threw my arm away from her for emphasis. She then whirled on her heel, turning her back on me. "That's the fifth excuse I've heard this week!"_

"_You-" I started._

"_Now it's about me?" Tomoe turned around fiercely. "Now you've turned it against me? We're talking about you, Kenshin!" It was sort of strange, because her anger had started to trigger mine._

"_Please listen," I muttered firmly through my gritted teeth. She looked as if she was taken aback, eyes wide and mouth opened slightly in surprise._

"_I don't think it will work out between us," I whispered, now looking at her straight in the eyes, temper still evident. "I'm sorry," I spun to the wooden door that held me in, opening it furiously and stepping out into the main hall. My feet made no noise against the carpeted floor. _

_And with that, I left her apartment quickly. I was dressed appropriated for eating, but I guess I would never use this outfit in a restaurant with Tomoe ever._

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

I felt that I had done the right thing. We didn't 'belong' together as our parents had put it. Her parents as well as mine had put their children, us, together as a bethrothed. Whenever I'd try to protest, my parents would simply ignore and say Tomoe was the one for me.

But that was the thing. They didn't know what kind of girl I like…they weren't me. They didn't have my way of thinking…my sense of heart.

My vision became clear again, and I found myself back where I was: on the street corner.

What happened next was much of a blur.

I saw a small, bright yellow car spin out of control on the street. Out of instinct, I moved to the side, hearing a loud roar behind me. The roar caused me to jump, landing on my back on the hard concrete of the sidewalk.

Then, there was a crash that was louder than a million bullet shots.

I heard glass shatter…and a few moments later, some fragments of the blue glass flew across the sky over me and some fell into my hair and pierced my skin. I covered my face by crossing my arms over my eyes.

Then, nothing but dead silence.

I quickly got up to my feet, still a little dazed and confused. A mob of people crowded around the street where the car had spun out of control. They seemed to be observing the tire tracks…for whatever reason, my curiosity caused me to want to know.

It all had happened so fast.

At first, I couldn't believe what had happened. Was it all a dream?

But feeling and seeing blood trickling on my arm from the shattered glass, I knew it was all true.

I ran as fast as I could, weaving through the crowd to see what had happened on the road.

I reached the middle of the circle of the crowd…there was a young girl there crying. I saw only from behind, her shoulders shaking and her dirty hands covering her face. I felt my feet take me towards her, and before I could stop myself, my eyes wandered to what was in front of her…what she was crying about.

A body.

I wanted to shut my eyes, to turn away, or something to get rid of the vision. But my eyes remained glued to the body…one of a woman.

I heard the crowd around me murmer puzzingly. One of them, a male, I presumed, shouted: "Someone get an ambulance!"

And right away, many people started to pull out cell phones and beep numbers into them.

Everything started to fade into white...everything but the woman. She stayed there, laying in a pool of blood on the ground before me. My eyes focused in onto her. I couldn't shut them.

She had black midnight hair that flowed onto the ground. Her clothes were tattered slightly. Her pale white skin was covered with dirt marks and blood. And her expression…it was one of pure terror; mouth agape and eyes wide.

Blood seeped through several wounds on her body, but as the blood flowed, she stayed motionless.

I could feel as if I was in a trance; there was nothing but the body in front of me. Everything else was a blinding white color. There was nothing pulling me back to reality…nothing except a small vibration on my leg.

I snapped my vision towards my leg, finally free from my small spell. The girl had found her way to my pant leg, hanging onto it and trembling from crying.

I felt my heart sink. This girl had lost her relative.

Her tears flowed endlessly from her eyes. I lowered, kneeling next to her. I felt my arms take form around her body, hugging her tightly. Not knowing who she was, I didn't care. She needed comfort right now.

She seemed my age, a teenager of no more than sixteen or seventeen. She had the same silky black hair that tumbled down her shoulders. My hands were on her back, and I forcefully squeezed her into my chest, trying to keep her from trembling.

"My mother," She choked out, head on my shoulder, soaking my shirt. "My mother,"

I squeezed her even tighter. "It's alright. You're going to be alright. It's okay," I whispered into her hair.

At this, she sobbed even louder. Her head was pressed against my shoulder, and her crying droned out all of the rest of the crowd's murmering…all of the approaching sirens of the police cars…

She continued to cry for her mother, and I repeated to her, saying it was alright. I couldn't stop her from crying…it seemed impossible to stop her.

A ambulance crew arrived, placing spokes around the body of the woman. They wrapped yellow tape around the spokes, telling the crowd to back away.

A few members of the crew put white gloves on, trying to lift the womans body onto a stretcher. They had painful looks on their faces, making it obvious the woman was already dead.

I felt the trembling on my shoulder stop. The girl had stopped crying. She had her head turned to the ambulance crew taking her mother away. For the first time, I saw that she had bright sapphire blue eyes. Her hands suddenly pushed off of my chest, causing me to move away, letting out a small groan.

The girl stood up, tears streaming down her face again. "My mother! Leave my mother! Leave her here! What are you doing to her?"

I knew she wanted her mother back. But her mother could never be helped if she wasn't taken to the hospital. But the girl did not seem to show any trust.

"Miss, I have to take her to the hospital to the examination room!" One ambulance member shouted through his face mask.

"No!" The girl started to lunge, but I stood up in time and caught her shoulders.

The girl seemed shocked, as if seeing me for the first time. She pushed me away, struggling out of my grasp, crying uncontrollably.

"Miss, you mustn't!" I whispered to her, pulling her as far as I could. I pulled her to the ground, letting her sit down to calm down.

She continued to wail and claw her way through the blood on the ground to her mother.

"Mother!" She shouted once more as the ambulance crew placed her into the back of the truck. I saw a bed sheet over her, one small sheet. As they moved the stretcher away, I saw a limp, pale hand fall off of the stretcher.

I pulled the girl's head onto my shoulder, fastening it there with my palm. "Don't look anymore," I told her. "You don't need to look anymore."

_And I knew that would be the last time she would ever look at her mother_.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's Notes: Kind of a intense beginning eh? Oh, just FYI: I deleted Through What She Sees and To Hunt the Inhuman because I ran out of ideas. If you want to take the ideas for them, go on ahead! Go wacky with it!

Hope you liked the first chapter…very long…I'll try to shorten it later on.

(Oh, and hint: this story will be mostly written in Kenshin's POV cuz I've never done that before and I want to try).


	2. Where do you live?

"You're Not Alone…"

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's Notes: Yes! An idea hatched! I think this will be the best fic yet! Very dramatic!

Enjoy!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

The last of the ambulance trucks drove away, the crowd decreasing around us. I continued to hold her sobbing form. She no longer tried to fight away from me, trying to reach her mother. She sobbed with an exhausted voice, and she breathed slow and hard, as if running out of oxygen.

I overheard a man nearby whisper to his wife as he walked by.

"Isn't that horrible? That poor girl. Her mother was flung out of the taxi, hitting the concrete and she died instantly. The taxi driver was drunk."

I muted everything he said after that.

_The taxi driver was drunk?_

I had forgotten about the taxi, crushed against the building. But as I glanced over to it, the ambulance had already taken away the driver.

The girl stopped crying. I turned to her once again. I cocked my head to the side, seeing that her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly in sleep.

Her hands were laid on my chest, entirely covered with blood, so finger prints of red covered my shirt.

I had no other choice but to carry her the few blocks back to my home.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

I kicked the door open, startling my sisters inside. They quickly ran towards the open door.

My older sister, Megumi, only stood in shock, seeing me covered in blood and carrying a strange girl into our home. I only gave her a look, asking her to understand.

My two younger sisters, Ayame and Suzume, who could only speak a little, were equally shocked as they saw their brother covered in human fluids.

Megumi quickly grabbed the two and forced them inside a room. "It's okay," Megumi whispered to them hurriedly. "Nothing's wrong. Please go to sleep, Ayame and Suzume."

My other sister, one a little older than Ayame and Suzume, was Tsubame. She was the softest of all my sisters. She looked at me with a pale, shocked face. I whispered to her to leave with Megumi. She stayed rooted to her spot.

Her eyes traveled over the young girl's body, to my bloodied shirt. "Kenshin?" She managed to squeak out, tears forming in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

I smiled, trying to reassure her. "Please, Tsubame. I'm okay. Go inside, you don't need to see this. Please,"

She eventually turned away unsurely. One last glance at me, then she slid into her room down the hall.

Megumi reappeared, hovering over me. She didn't scowl like she did when I came home late. She was very overprotective. But when finally getting her medical degree, someone who was hurt always was taken care of first. Punishments later.

And I was happy for that. I hoped Megumi could make sure the girl wasn't hurt from the crash…like her mother was.

Megumi unrolled a small mat and placed a pillow there. Her eyes were still shocked, but her mouth quickly spoke.

"What happened?" she whispered her obvious question. "And who is she?"

"I don't know," I said, earning myself a scowl from Megumi.

"You brought a stranger into our house, brother? And then revealed her to our sisters?" Megumi whispered harshly, afraid to waken the girl.

"No, it's not like that at all. She had just been in a car crash…and…her mother died. I thought I could bring her home so that she would feel better." I said, knowing it was a lame excuse. I held my head down. But I thought it would be best…I didn't know where she lived, and she'd never make it home alone…in her condition like that. So I brought her home. Until she woke up and was able to feel better, then she could go home.

Megumi just sighed tiredly. "Go change. I don't want our sisters to see the blood anymore. And shut the door on your way out. Don't come in here and disturb me. I need to make sure her breathing and heartbeat is alright. Stay out there when you're done with your shower."

I nodded, grateful Megumi understood. "Thank you, Megumi."

Megumi smiled. "Sure." She then put on a pouting look. "You may be late from you're curfew, but I'm glad my brother is caring."

I smiled at her and quietly shut the door behind me.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

I walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed, with a towel limp around my shoulders. I retied my wet red hair and sat on the couch in the living room. I placed my hands on my knees, glancing over to the closed door to my right.

I hoped that Megumi was almost done. I wanted to see the girl to see if she was alright.

Soon after my thought, Megumi walked out of the room, smiling.

"She's okay, just a few cuts."

"I'm glad," I said, sighing in relief. "Is she awake?"

"No. What are you planning to do to get her back home?"

"I'll ask her what her phone number is. Then I'll let her family know where she is. And I'll drive her there once she does." I said, making it almost sound like I've been reciting it over and over.

"So, she lost her mother?" Megumi questioned after a few minutes. "In a car crash?"

"Yes. I saw the whole thing." I let my tone fade.

At this, my sister widened her eyes. "You're not hurt, are you, Kenshin?"

"Of course not," I smiled weakly, reassuring her like I did to Tsubame. "I didn't get hurt."

Megumi let out a tired sigh, sitting beside me on the couch. "When you told me she lost her mother, I was afraid we lost her too. But she's okay." She smiled. "Ma and Pa are going to be back soon. I'll explain everything to them."

"Thanks," I whispered. "You're the best, Megumi."

Megumi smiked. "I know."

I sat there, anxious to find out if the girl was okay. I couldn't wait until she woke up. But one thought wouldn't leave me alone….

I kept seeing that woman on the floor in my mind's eye. I couldn't shake it off. That poor girl…losing her mother like that.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kaoru's POV

I lay in the mat, in a dirty mess, I didn't care. All I remember is that they took my mother away….

I miss her. I know I would never see her again.

We had been trying to get home. We asked the taxi to get to our address. Mother passed me a few colored pieces of candy, and I gratefully sucked on one of them.

She laughed at me, how childish I was. I laughed back. Every weekend was like this.

Once the taxi started to swerve a little, I told mother to put on her seatbelt. I heard the click of mine, but hers never did.

"We're almost home, Kaoru. I'll be fine." She said. I was an idiot. I let her sit there with no seatbelt.

And right after she said that, the driver swerved and crashed. My mother was flung out of the window.

Me, I felt the seatbelt jerk me in place.

I ran out immediately after the car stopped, the shields breaking and a loud liquid in the head of the car leaking.

I ran out, and found mother there. I didn't even care of looking at the driver. All I needed to see was Mom. If she was alright.

She wasn't.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and I hastily wiped it off. Mom told me to be strong. That's what I'll be.

I heard the door squeak, and I turned to see that same red headed boy who had helped me before walk in.

Him.

He had been so kind to me! How could he help me, a complete stranger? Somehow, when he walked in, it seemed for a second that everything for me felt better. He made the pain go away somehow. He was so helpful to me.

And I'm grateful for that.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kenshin's POV

I couldn't wait any longer. When Megumi was gone, I walked over to the door and let my hand rest on the cold door knob. I turned it slowly, and stepped inside.

The girl quickly sat up on the ground, eyes wide. When she seemed to recognize me, she let her eyes return to normal size.

I smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. "Welcome to the Himura house," I said. She widened her eyes again, glancing all around her; as if looking at everything the first time. I'm sure it was. She hadn't even noticed she was in a different room other than her own.

She quickly jumped out from under the blankets and stood on the wooden floor. I thought she was frightened of something…maybe a bug…on the floor.

She must have seen my questioning look, because she answered my question to her surprised action. "I didn't mean to be any trouble for you."

"Of course not. You're no trouble at all." I said politely. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." She said simply.

"Where is your house? I could drive you."

"No, no," She protested with her hands in the air. "I could walk."

I knew there was concern in my look. "I would insist to drive you."

She hesitated. "I could walk…"

In an attempt to make her understand, I gently grabbed her wrist and started to walk towards my car. She seemed to be surprised, flinching at my touch. But she let me drag her into the car.

She obediently walked into the passenger's seat, slipping the seatbelt on. I walked into the driver's side, putting my key into ignition.

"Please, I'd rather drive you. Miss, where do you live?" I asked.

"124 Evergreen Avenue," She whispered, head down and voice miserable. I felt guilt wash over me right away.

"I'm sorry if I seemed forward," I said carefully. "I didn't mean to upset you,"

"Oh, no." She said. "I should be thanking you. You've done all of this for me. Thank you."

"Of course. I was glad to help you." After a few minutes of silence, I heard myself tell her: "I'm sorry about your mother." Before I could stop myself, it had already slipped out.

Tears rolled out of her eyes instantly. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, but they kept coming.

"I'm sorry," I said, biting my lip in case I would do something to upset her again. I tried to avoid her gaze, keeping my eyes on the road.

"It's alright," She choked out. "I'm fine. Really."

We reached her house, and she stepped out in her tattered clothes. In the open window, she forced out a weak smile at me. She placed her fingers on the glass window.

"Thank you for everything. You've been so kind to me."

And all of the world seemed to stop in time. Only her in front of me, and me in front of her.

It was the first time I've seen her smile. Her teeth showed slightly, bright white. She was very beautiful, even though she was not in her best. And she seemed so innocent. She didn't deserve for anything like this to happen to her. Not at all.

I couldn't feel myself to say anything. Her smile seemed to take my breath away. Concern suddenly filled her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

Courage than finally hit me. "Yes. And you're welcome. I hope you and your family will be alright."

Her smile faded. "We will, I hope." She waved at me before leaving. She shot me one last smile before disappearing into the door.

Her second smile was even better than the last one. I sighed inwardly. When I looked on my car mirror, I had a stupid smile stuck on my face. I slapped myself, hoping that wasn't how I looked like in front of her….

Oh great.

I was so distracted…I had forgotten to ask her for her name! I looked desperately at her house. The door was closed. I had missed my chance.

I hit my head against my wheel.

I sighed again, driving off towards home. I may not know her name…but I'm sure I'll never forget how she looked.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Author's Notes: Better mood…eh? Could you tell they're starting to like each other already?

They will meet again tho, remember, they're both in high school!

Read and Review!


	3. The News

"You're Not Alone…"

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's Notes: I'll put reviews in the next chapter, kay?

Enjoy!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

I stepped out of my small car, walking down the path leading to our comfortable home.

I hoped that the girl was going to be alright. How would she bear to tell her family about what had happened to her mother? And how would her family take it?

I absently walked into the house. The first thing I saw was my parents glaring at an upset Megumi.

I quickly shut the door and entered the house. Before anyone said anything, I ran in front of Megumi, as a defense, almost, and started to blurt out everything that happened. Megumi seemed grateful that there was someone helping her out with our angry parents.

"Mom, Dad," I blurted loudly, my violet eyes wide; both staring straight into theirs to convince them I was going to tell the truth. "Before you say anything, this was not Megumi's fault."

My mother stepped away from my father, closer to me. "Kenshin Himura!" She screeched, pointing an index finger jabbed into my chest. "How could you bring a stranger into our house like that? I thought you knew better!"

My mother's glare easily manipulated its goal in frightening me. I lowered my head to the plates of wood below my feet.

"She was harmless," I whispered. "She had lost her mother, and I wanted to help her. There was a car crash." I tried to speak as brief as possible, to avoid any further yelling or comments from my mother.

This time, my father spoke. His forehead was wrinkled in serious thought, and his hand was fastened under his chin.

"Kenshin, you are growing to be a young man. But that doesn't mean that you should just go out and bring young women-or any strangers-into our house like that. She could've been dangerous!"

"She wasn't. She was miserable, and her mother died." I looked up at them, and their eyes seemed to soften.

My mother and father held my gaze; their gaze was so intense. I couldn't look away. I stared openly at them, letting them search my eyes to see if I was telling the truth. Megumi had not spoken throughout the whole conversation; I assumed she wasn't going to anymore.

I saw my mother relax, and my father blinking twice; signs showing they believed me and trusted my decision. I let out a mental relieved sigh.

Our eternal silence finally ended.

It was my mother who abruptly ended the silence. "Kenshin," she whispered in a voice that was not as harsh as before. "I trust you, son. I believe both you and Megumi." She shot a smile at her daughter. Megumi only smirked back.

"And…I'll let it go. I see it was something very serious. And I hope that this won't happen again unless we're here." My mother glanced at my father, who merely nodded at everything she said.

I beamed, shooting up to hug my mother. She hugged me back, patting my back and whispered encouragingly: "You were very brave, Kenshin."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kaoru's POV

After one last glance at the boy who had saved me, I locked the door. My eyes suddenly widened as my mind was stricken with a thought: I didn't even know who he was.

I really wanted to know my savior…in case I would see him again. My heart leaped at the thought of seeing him again, for some strange reason. I felt a smile perk on my lips as I imagined different places I would meet him again around town.

Sanosuke, my older brother, walked up to me. He was wearing his sweatpants and red headband. His T shirt seemed to stretch over his broad shoulders, and a water bottle was in his hand. I assumed he had finished his workout.

And then the thought hit me: He was going to ask the obvious question. My smile faded instantly. What would I say?

He didn't wait for me to talk. "Where's mom, Kao?"

I tried to suck in my tears as he spoke. After a heartbeat, I answered slowly, eyes wandering around the floor.

"She's…not coming home." I answered after a little hesitation.

"What does that mean?" he said, not seeing this as a joke. "Did she go shopping? Did you walk home?"

He had to know…he and Yahiko were going to find out sooner or later. As if a way to stall for time, I shot up and wrapped my hands around Sano's waist. I hugged him, and the tears I had been holding came out faster than anything.

He must have been surprised. He lowered on one knee, meeting my gaze. He wrapped his strong shoulders around me protectively, like any brother would. I cried onto his shoulder, answering his questioning look.

"Mom's dead," I whispered simply. "She's gone."

Sano stayed calm. It wasn't like him to go wild with emotions.

"It's okay," he said, making me feel better. I glanced at him, seeing tears fall from his eyes too. "It's alright."

My little brother Yahiko soon entered the scene. Seeing his older siblings cry made his shield of courage drop instantly, and he joined our circle with huge, wet eyes.

Sano whispered into his ear, and Yahiko looked at me for a moment, then at Sano, as if unsure of what to do or say.

I just hugged him, rubbing his black spiky hair. Sano announced soon after: "We have to let dad know as soon as he gets home."

And me and Yahiko could only nod.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's Notes: They'll see each other again in the next chapter.

Read and Review!


	4. Enishi

"You are Not Alone…"

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's Notes: Enjoy!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Chapter Four

Kaoru's POV

I couldn't help it…to only stare at the cracks of the sidewalks beneath my feet. What…what had happened last night seemed to surround me like a fog.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"_Father, Mom's not coming home." I told him when he entered the house with a glum expression on his face._

"_I've already seen the accident on the way home." He whispered._

_Yahiko and Sano stood behind me in shock. I was the first to let out a whimper of sadness before Father clutched me into a hug._

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

I exhaled a breath of air. When I started to lift my head to find the high school before me, I saw a red headed boy walking on the sidewalk in front of me.

Him!

I felt an uprising joy overtake my body and I started to feel my legs run towards him, my school uniform's skirt cooperating with the wind. My lips started to open slightly and I uttered out: "Hey, wait!"

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

I heard a yelping tone behind me, followed by the padding of footsteps. I assumed the person was yelling for me, so I spun around to meet a pair of excited sapphire eyes.

I quickly recognized her right away…there aren't many girls who catch my attention like she did. It was that young woman…

I bit my lip out of fear again, hesitant of what to say; despite the urge of the overexcited need I felt to greet her. I can't believe I could see her again!

She took my silence as a sign to speak first, and after whipping out a strand of hair from her face, she spoke.

"Hi," She said simply, and her face brightened a little. Although she expressed her tone in happiness, it still seemed to show her sadness to me.

"Hi," I greeted back, releasing my lips from my teeth and smiled slightly. I mentally hoped that she would not return to the event of the other night…I couldn't bear to see her cry again. Out of the blue, my mind shouted at me.

_Go on,_ it urged. _Ask her for her name._

I mentally slapped myself. Of course.

I placed a hand behind my head and smiled sheepishly. I also hoped the change of the subject may keep her mind off of her mother.

"Ah…miss? If you don't mind, I never caught your name from the other night…" I let my voice faulter a bit.

"Oh, of course!" She blurted out, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "I'm Kaoru Kamiya," she held out her hand.

I saw that she was blushing out of embarrassment. I shook her hand, responding back by: "I'm Kenshin Himura,"

She nodded, her expression still blank. She pulled away her hand gently as I pulled away mine.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru said, still blushing a little. "I've been so rude to not have introduced myself the other night."

"No, it's alright," I smiled at her apology.

A shrill beeping sound cut off my talking. I saw Kaoru jump a little out of startlement. I turned to my wrist; it was my watch.

_8:00._

I suddenly panicked. "Oh my gosh! I'm late for school!" I slapped my forehead.

Kaoru looked at me curiously. "Which school are you going to?"

The panic hadn't rushed out me yet, so I answered her quickly and absently. "Sakura High." I started to stare wildly around me, trying to find faster transportation. Since there was none, I waved at her and started to run. I felt stupid, running in a rush away from her like that. But I had to!

"I'll see you later, Kaoru! I hope to see you around town more often!"

She started to run behind me, giggling. "Kenshin, I'm going to Sakura High, too!" She shouted.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I'm sure she wasn't at Sakura High all year…I would've noticed. She caught up to me, placing her hands onto her knees and panting.

Did I hear right?

"You are going to Sakura High?" I asked, staring at her bowed head.

"Yes," She answered tiredly. "I just transferred there."

I pulled her shoulders up, looking into her eyes excitedly. I couldn't hold back.

I hugged her tightly, laughing.

"I can't believe it!" I shouted at her. All of my emotions slightly seemed to worry her. She pulled away gently, smiling. I see she had forgotten about her mother.

"Well, let's go before we're late!" Kaoru giggled, intertwining her fingers with mine, and pulling me inside of the school.

I blushed automatically at her touch, but I merely clutched it back tightly and ran with her inside.

While we were running, I asked her breathlessly. "What class do you have?"

"Chemistry!" she called back.

"So do I," I told her excitedly. "Turn to the next room!"

The school's halls were so empty. I let out a mental sigh. We were definitely late.

When we entered the classroom, the teacher glowered at us. I stood in front of Kaoru, almost protecting her from Professor Yushi's wrath.

"Sir, Kaoru's new. Please excuse her from the consequences," I stated kindly. I saw his eyes droop in a softening matter.

"Just sit down, Himura." He said. He then turned to Kaoru. "Welcome to Sakura High. We got your registration yesterday. Sit down next to Himura. He won't mind."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

I watched Kenshin sit down beside me with curious eyes, empty handed. "You aren't eating lunch?" I inquired, eating the chips from my small bag.

"I'm not that hungry, Kaoru," he told me politely. He's shown me around school and everything. I was really grateful to have someone like Kenshin as a friend.

Wait…friend?

The thought hit me that I was possibly falling in love with him. He was so protective the other night….and so helpful to me now. But I wasn't a person to rush things. Anyone could've saved me the other night….anyone could be nice to me. I still needed to find out how Kenshin really was…at home…everywhere. And I found myself silently praying he was _this_ Kenshin all the time, that he wasn't lying to me.

Why did I want him like this?

I already know the answer.

I like him this way towards me. It made me have…a life to live. Something to look forward to everyday…Kenshin at my side.

It seemed since the moment I had lost my mother, I felt life was not worth living. But when Kenshin brought me in…I suddenly felt better. Maybe it didn't show that night…but I realize it now.

_He truly saved my life._

Kenshin saw me daydreaming, concern etched on his features. He rested a hand on my shoulder, canceling the silence.

"Kaoru?" He called my name. I looked at him, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin. I was only thinking about something," I replied before digging my hand into the chip bag again.

He looked hesitant to say something, but said it anyway. "Is it about…" he cocked his head to the side, not finishing his sentence, knowing I'd understand.

"Yes…" I whispered. "That night,"

He gave me a sympathetic look. "You don't need to talk about it if it doesn't make you feel comfortable."

I put my chips onto the table and rose, wiping my hands onto a napkin. I then pulled his hand.

"I need to talk about it," I said, staring at him. "and I want to talk about it with you." I gave him a pleading look. "please."

He blushed, and I realized I was holding his hand for longer than I expected. To make use of it, I pulled his hand until we reached the outside.

I found a lonely tree at the edge of the playground. I dragged him towards it. I finally pulled away, and Kenshin walked towards the tree to lean on it, closing his eyes in thought. He let out a sigh, and it looked like as if he was getting ready for someone to beat him up.

I walked in front of him so that he could see me. I wanted to tell him so much of that night. It was strange, but I felt a need to let it all out to someone I trusted…Kenshin.

"Kenshin," I said, getting his attention. "That night…when you saved me,"

He nodded encouragingly. After a heartbeat, I decided to continue. "You truly did save me,"

He cut me off. "Miss Kaoru, you don't need to thank me,"

I felt the need to tell him everything. To make him understand, I put my index finger to the valley of his lips.

As I expected, he silenced. His eyes widened out of shock at my action, but he didn't budge.

"Kenshin," I said exasperatedly. "You did save me," I repeated. I finally put my hand back at my side. "I…" I looked down at the grass. "I almost killed myself that night."

Kenshin shifted uncomfortably. I knew he didn't like what I was saying. But he let me continue.

"I didn't feel like living after…." I paused, feeling hot tears brimming my eyes. But I challenged myself to go farther. I tried to blink the tears back…I wanted to let it out…but I had to be strong. I felt Kenshin's concerned gaze on me. I silently wished he wouldn't hug me. My tears would surely fall out if he did.

"my mother died," I said, letting it out. I heard my own voice crack, but the tears didn't fall out. I felt my mother's brave soul carry into mine. I was finally strong for her.

Kenshin slowly walked in front of my bowed head. I saw his shoes come into my view. They were only inches away from mine. But I dared not look up.

"Oh, Kaoru," He said, taking me by the shoulders and hugging me like that one night. I let my head fall onto his shoulder, sucking in my tears.

I didn't let them fall.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

I walked alone, clutching my books tightly. Kenshin had helped me through so much. I felt so lucky.

He had left the opposite way, since his house was many streets away. He had offered me a ride, but I told him I wanted to walk. He felt that it was correct for me to have some time alone, and so drove away with a last wave.

Suddenly, footsteps arrived behind me. Thinking it was Kenshin returning to me to give me a ride, I swung around with a smile.

It was another boy. I caught myself before shouting out 'Hi, Kenshin'. I closed my mouth and stared confusingly at him. He had bleach white hair, but was a teenager like me. I was sure of it. His body structure was tall and lean, but very young.

"Hi," he said, pushing his black sunglasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Hello," I greeted back, wondering what his matter was.

"I heard you are the new girl, Kaoru. The one hanging around Kenshin?"

"Yes," I answered, staring suspiciously as to how he had gotten so much information already.

He smiled, walking beside me. "I'm Enishi Yukishiro. Welcome to Sakura High." He stuck out his hand politely. I shook it.

"Not many girls are as pretty as you here. You've definitely caught a lot of young men's eyes. But seeing you are already Himura's girl…."

"No, oh no!" I protested, hands in the air. "I'm not Kenshin's girlfriend. We only met." I blushed at the thought.

"I see," He grinned, folding his arms across his chest. "So you're his future girlfriend,"

I widened my eyes. What was he trying to prove? I felt the blush get deeper.

"No..well…I don't know…I guess, but if he doesn't want to…" I blabbered like an idiot, blushing like a maniac.

He laughed. "I'm kidding."

I stared forward, giggling a little. I saw my long shadows cast along the shadows and started to walk.

"Are you going home this way?" I asked.

"No, but I'll walk you and then walk the other way home. Its dangerous around here when it's late." He flashed a smile at me.

I felt my heart flutter and blush creep onto my face at my smile. I couldn't control any of it. Enishi seemed nice…

"You don't have to do that, I'll walk home."

Enishi only smiled again. "It's no problem. I don't mind."

"Thank you," I muttered, gazing away at the sunset. We walked, him talking mostly about school and how he was the captain of the kendo team at Sakura High. I listened admirably, nodding and smiling.

But in the back of my heart, I felt guilty….guilty because it felt as if I was betraying Kenshin somehow…

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's Notes: Read and Review! Hope you liked it!

Next Chapter: Kaoru starts to have feelings for both Enishi and Kenshin….who will she pick? (take a wild guess)


	5. The Nightmare

"You Are Not Alone…"

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's Notes: Yep, I'm back!

Sou-chan's gurl 4-ever: This chapter is dedicated to you and your mom, as well as all of the rest of the reviewers. But I wanted to say this especially to you…hope you enjoy, gurl!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Chapter Five

Kaoru's POV

We said our small farewells-a wave of the hand-and parted our ways. I hurriedly shut the door and leaned my back onto it, sighing in relief.

It was over.

I don't know…but being with Enishi made me feel an uncomfortable nervousness inside. Not like I was with Kenshin. I always felt comfortable around Kenshin…like I could tell him all of my secrets.

I peered through the peephole and watched as Enishi's retreating back walked the opposite direction we came, soon no smaller than a fly.

I smiled contentedly. I was happy to be away from him, actually. As I ascended the stairs towards my room, I started to make a small mental comparison of Enishi and Kenshin.

And of course, Kenshin won the match…along with my heart.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

My family and I sat around the enormous dinner table.

An uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere. It made me almost afraid to let out the cough irritating my throat.

My father stayed as calm as ever. He tried to keep our family together by taking….taking mother's place. He cooked, cleaned, and took care of the three of us after work. Of course, my college brother, Sanosuke, helped my father as much as he could after school hours.

My mother's death seemed to make us open our eyes to all of the dangers out there in the world. In doing so, my father became harshly strict against us going out somewhere. And so, we never left the house other than school.

I tried to search my father's blank expression. After a few minutes of no success, I gave up. My brothers both had the same, blank expression that seemed so distant…like they didn't have their minds occupated inside of their skulls.

I wanted to do something…anything…to open their eyes and tell them that mother would have wanted us to be happy. That she wouldn't want us to be this way…

Kenshin's made me happy…he's made me realize that life is something to live and cherish forever.

I clenched my fork in my hand, seeing the whites of my knuckles. I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Dad," I started. My father looked at me with eyes of dull sadness. Realizing the sadness we've been in, he widened his eyes and coughed.

"Kaoru, how was school today?" He asked me, forcing out a pained smile.

"Great," I smiled back, excited my father stirred up some conversation.

That's about how far our talk went.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

I turned in my bed, hugging the soft pillow to my chest. I let out a groan of annoyance as I stared about my messy room. To think of it, I hadn't cleaned it…..

….since mother died.

The thought of that night only made me feel worse.

"I miss you, mom. We all do." I coughed out in a whisper towards the ceiling.

The phone rang throughout the room, cutting off my thinking. I absently picked it up.

"Hello?" I said…all out of habit.

"Hello? Kaoru?" A familiar voice spoke. I sat up in my bed. The voice brought me back to my room.

I smiled inwardly, saying: "Yes, I'm Kaoru. Who is this?"

A small chuckle came heartily from the other line. "It's Kenshin."

"Hey, Kenshin," I whispered, glancing at the door to make sure no one would hear me. "Do you need something?" I smiled wider, feeling ecstatic that Kenshin called me.

My head was suddenly hit with a thought: how _did_ he call me?

I haven't given him my phone number…

Without waiting for his answer to my former question, I cut him off by asking: "how did you get my number, Kenshin?"

I awaited his answer intently, listening to nothing but silence from the other line.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

"How did you get my number, Kenshin?" she asked me. I held my breath out of nervousness, my eyes laying on the open phone book in front of me.

What was I to say? 'Kaoru, I found you in the phone book.' She would think I was a stalker.

"I…um…" I tried to think of an excuse. Finding none, I sighed in defeat and hung my head, seeing my red bangs fall before me.

"I found you in the phone book," I murmered, hoping she couldn't actually hear.

But nonetheless, I heard muffled giggles from the other end. She then inhaled deeply, as if catching her breath.

"You…you did that for me?" She asked, amusement in her tone.

"Yes," I replied pathetically, slumping my shoulders.

"Why?"

I thought for a moment before answering her question.

_Because…I wanted to check up on you…to make sure you didn't kill yourself…over your mother._

"I was worried," I said quickly, to stop myself from saying anything else.

There was a long silence before she answered.

"You were worried….about me?" Kaoru asked, emphasizing the word 'me' at the end, as if surprised I would ever think about her.

Didn't she know that I thought about her life every second of my being?

The thought struck me: do I love her?

Well, yes, of course. But what about Kaoru? If she didn't love me, then I would never force her into a relationship without her say. I would wait until I found a great number of signs of her loving me before I confessed.

Confessing.

I mentally sighed out of annoyance. That was going to be hard…knowing myself, I knew I was going to be a nervous wreck in front of Kaoru!

"Kenshin, are you still there?" Her voice startled me.

"Yes."

"Why were you worried about me?"she repeated, seriousness tensed in her voice.

"I…I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

The image of Kaoru beneath my arms at recess that day flashed through my mind.

"That's really sweet of you," She told me. I beamed inside. I heard a stifled yawn from the phone.

"You should go to sleep." I advised. "Good night."

"Okay. Good night," she replied, before a 'click' of the phone reached my ears.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

Despite my eyes drooping tiredly, I hugged the phone to my chest.

"He cares! He cares!" I shouted, giggling like a little girl. Before long, my bright laughter drowned away and I fell asleep.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Still Kaoru's POV

_There._

_My mother…lying there in a blood-red pool. Her hair was entangled in the cracks of the ground._

_My feet carried me to her. I opened my eyes wider and cried out with desperation, staring down at her._

"_Mom?" I asked, kneeling into the blood next to her. I held my head in thick confusion. "Didn't this already happen? Mom? Mom!"_

_My mother didn't stir. She layed there, her back towards me and blood pouring out of some wounds in her back. _

"_Mom?" I repeated, and took her by the shoulder to turn her over. Her eyes were open and mouth agape in horror. _

_I couldn't help but let out a gasp, my hands clamping over my mouth. Tears poured out of my eyes, falling onto her face and mixing in with her blood._

_I looked around in frantic panic. "Someone! Someone, get help for my mother, please!" I yelled to the empty streets. Even the ghostly houses were not lit up with lights. Even the moon ignored my yelling, hiding behind the dark, threatening clouds._

_I glanced back at my mother. She was gone._

_I felt my eyes stretch open. "Mom?" _

_I looked behind me again, looking for someone to help me…anyone I remembered…Kenshin was supposed to help me. Where was he? I couldn't find a soul walking on the cold streets. _

_No Kenshin._

_No boy running to me, comforting me from the crowd._

_No frantic, lavender eyes watching me and whispering "it's alright."_

_No one._

_I was…all alone._

_Something cold came in contact with my knee. I looked down, finding a small dagger. It sat there, in the blood of my mother, sucking the street dry. The blood seeped into the knife, as if the dagger was drinking it. It even cleared the cracks from the cement dry._

_Before I could think, my fingers grasped its plain black handle and brought it close to my face for inspection._

_And as if they had a mind of their own, my hands held it high above my head. I widened my eyes once again, letting out a loud scream._

"_No!" I squeaked out, seeing the knife above me…in my own two hands. I couldn't put the knife down. Slowly, my hands thrusted the dagger towards my chest. I forced out another heart-wrenching scream, darting my eyes around for someone to stop myself._

_My mind suddenly took over._

'_Relax. You'll enjoy it…' it told me. I shook my head. "No! I'm not leaving my world, my family….I'm not leaving Kenshin!"_

'_Why not? You'll be reunited with you mother. And this is what you wanted to do the other night, right? Here's your chance to do it.' It said wickedly, letting out a small chuckle in my skull._

_I felt my eyes droop to my mind's haunting voice. I felt the grip of the dagger grow weaker and weaker, and let my mind take over. It seemed the voice had some kind of drugging effect on me._

"_I'm not leaving Kenshin…" I whispered. "I'm not leaving. He made me see now…that I'm not alone. Kenshin's there. He'll always be there for me. I don't want to die anymore. I want to be with Kenshin."_

"_Why?" My mind taunted. "Why do you want to stay? Don't you love your mother?"_

"_My mother would have wanted me to be happy. She would've wanted me to finish my life to its fullest. And I know she would've approved of Kenshin."_

"_Kenshin this, Kenshin that," My mind mocked. I opened my eyes to slits, using all of my energy to see what was happening. The dagger was pointed right at my heart._

"_Help," I whispered out, every ounce of my energy gone._

"_Kenshin's not here for you this time." My mind told me. "Why do you think he'll ever rescue you again?"_

"_Because…" I gasped. My lungs became dry. "I love him." I said, all without hesitation. I realized it now. Kenshin has always been there for me. I love him._

"_But he'll never love you," my mind laughed at me._

_The dagger seemed so thirsty for more blood. I glanced around again. It was true…Kenshin was nowhere to be found._

_What if he was only being helpful…if he only thought of me as a friend?_

_I felt the dagger plunge into my chest, I let out a small scream before hitting the ground…dying….all alone. _

_With no one to help me._

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

I woke up and sat up in my bed. I wiped some of the perspiration off of my forehead. I held my heart.

It was only a dream…

Or more like…a nightmare.

But whatever it was….was it true? Did Kenshin…only think of me as a friend?

My heart sunk with the same lonliness I felt at the same moment my mother left me with that thought.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's Notes: Don't you think Kaoru's doubt for Kenshin adds a little to the drama?

Hey, I've got some great ideas about the upcoming chapters. This nightmare of Kaoru's is connected to the following chapters.

Next Chapter: Kaoru finds out a little more about Enishi (and his sister, Tomoe) and how he is connected to Kenshin. Of course, she defends Kenshin (as a friend). She feels miserable at the thought of Kenshin only being a friend, but protects him nonetheless. Kenshin sees this act as an act of love, and starts to fall deeply in love with Kaoru.

One sees love…another sees friendship.

And, how will Enishi ruin it all?

Find out in the next chapter!

Some reviews:

Meant2be: glad you liked it!

Sou-chan's gurl 4-ever: I'm sorry about your mom…and I hope she gets better. I hope you read my small note at the top!

Rurouni-maxi: Of course! Drama is my life!

Sims are Awsome: Yep! KxK will go on forever! Love the pen name, by the way!

Shinta-Fan: no, Enishi won't be crazy…just has a high temper. Dat okay?

PEACH: Heya! You've been with all of my stories, haven't ya? Well, glad you liked it!


	6. The Kiss

"You Are Not Alone…"

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Or Kendo.

Author's Notes: Yep, I'm back!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Chapter Six

Kaoru's POV

I soon awoke to the blinding sunlight through cracks of my windows. I shielded my irritated eyes and woke up into a daze.

That nightmare…it seemed so real.

And Kenshin…what could he think of me?

I found myself frowning so much that it hurt. I clasped my head and did my usual routine for the school mornings.

I quickly jumped the stairs down to the living room. Before I reached the kitchen, I heard laughter…

Sweet, melodious laughter that came from my household that I haven't heard for so long.

I walked into the kitched to find the commotion.

Sano and Yahiko were laughing….with Kenshin. Kenshin stood there, hands in his pockets and that small, trademark grin of his I had come to love seeing on him every morning at school. I smiled. He probably had come to pick me up and drive me to school. The thought of him doing that everyday made me blush…of course, if we would ever become a steady couple.

I stared at him for a while…like I could do it as long as time gave me. He laughed with a small ring in his voice that seemed so welcoming. Of course, he sensed someone standing at the doorway of the kitchen, and so he turned to me.

His ameyhst eyes and my sapphire ones interlocked. His were wide with surprise of seeing me awake, and mine closed abruptly out of embarrassment that he had caught me staring at him.

"Good morning, Kaoru." He greeted, walking over to me. "I've met your brothers, and your father just left to go upstairs to get ready for work. I wanted to know if you would like to walk with me to school."

"Yes, Kenshin!" I blurted out without thinking. But I liked my answer all the same.

"Kenshin is so awesome!" Yahiko shouted, tugging at my sleeve. "He takes kendo! I wanna take kendo when I'm in high school, Kaoru!"

I smiled at my younger brother. For a split second, I saw nothing but Yahiko's big smile on his small face. It held so much joy…a joy I haven't seen for a long time.

And Sano. I turned to my older brother.

"Sano, have you met Kenshin?" I asked.

"Of course. I'd like to practice kendo against him sometime." He said, grinning. "Of course, if you aren't to scared." Sano said, turning to Kenshin beside me.

"He's not scared!" I defended, jumping up to Sano's height and smacking him on the head.

"Okay, okay, Kaoru. Jeez, I was just kidding," He whispered, rubbing his head where I had come in contact with. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you too were boyfriend and girlfriend."

I immediately blushed. "No-no…Kenshin and I…no we're just friends…" I hung my head and closed my mouth. I heaved out a long sigh. "Be quiet, Sano."

Yahiko let out gurbles of laughter, pointing teasingly at me. "You like Kenshin, don't you?"

I heard Kenshin let out a small gasp, and then chuckle immediately afterward.

"Okay, okay." Sano cooed, calming me down. "Yahiko, come on. We've got to go. Go get ready and I'll drive you to school. Kao, we'll see you later."

I glared at my two brothers walking slowly up the stairs, mumbling: "you'd better go."

I felt warm fingers intertwine with mine. Instinctively, I down at my hand, seeing Kenshin's skin color almost mix with mine. I looked at him, giving him a surprised look, awaiting the usual explanation.

"We'd better get going. We'll be late." He murmered, pulling me outside of the door. I blushed for the third time that morning.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

Kenshin started the conversation with ease. "You're family is so nice. They are so cheerful all the time."

Thanks to you…I thought happily. You've saved all of us….

"Yeah," I whispered, closing my eyes. As if to add relaxation, the wind played with my hair and blew gently across my face. A few petals from nearby trees landed on my head.

"Here," Kenshin's voice added to the natural feeling. "Let me get that." I opened my eyes and felt him picking off a few flower petals off of my hair.

I blushed once again. "Thank you."

He looked at me. "Of course." After a heartbeat, he asked: "Kaoru, you don't mind me walking you in the morning, do you? I really like to meet your family. I am thinking about doing it every morning."

I felt an uprising joy within me. "Sure," I said as calmly as I could, restraining the urge to hug him. "I don't mind at all, Kenshin."

"Great." He answered, looking forward.

There was an awkward silence between us. I could sense that Kenshin wanted to say something, but was hesitant to because he played with his fingers.

After what seemed like hours of silence, he spoke up.

"Do you remember when we met?" he asked.

"What?" I said, a little dizzy from the randomness of the question. I digested the question whole before answering. "Yes. Of course I do."

Mom….Oh, god, why is Kenshin bringing this up?

"And…you told me yesterday…that you were going to kill yourself? Do you remember?"

"Yes," the tears from recess came back to me, brimming my eyes. "Why?" I whispered in a cracking voice. Kenshin's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, I don't mean to upset you." He said, taking me by the shoulder in order to stop our walking. His other hand was placed on my other shoulder, and I stared at him hovering over me. His features expressed his concern for me.

His intense gaze held mine. I tried to break free, but I couldn't even find myself to blink. I just stared at him, like it was all I wanted to do…to be with Kenshin…forever.

But…that nightmare….he doesn't love me. But the thought of living without Kenshin…

It frightened me.

All of these thoughts…mom gone…Kenshin gone…

That tinge of lonliness deep inside my heart, almost waiting to come out…

My mother's strength was within me….I needed to keep it. I urged myself to not cry…just to look at Kenshin and not cry…just to think he'll always be there for me…

"Don't cry, Kaoru, please." He said, apology expressed in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you,"

I didn't answer, all in fear my eyes would spill out my tears I've worked so hard to keep in…

I finally had the strength to pull my gaze to the empty road.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin said soothingly, trying to grasp my attention. "Kaoru." He repeated. I closed my eyes shut. His voice made me remember the tone he had used after mother…

…_.left me…._

When his calling didn't work, I felt him lift up one of his hands off of my shoulder under my chin. He gently pulled it up, causing my eyes to naturally open.

"I'm sorry," he repeated once again. I felt his breathing grow warmer and warmer on my face as he closed the distance between us. Kenshin's left hand on my shoulder wandered its way to my neck, pulling me gently close to him.

I forgot about my tears…the ones I held in…

I just let him drag me close to him. I just kept staring at his eyes, getting closer and closer until I could see its depth of exciting, caring color.

The pressure on my neck grew stronger as our eyes were inches apart…our lips even closer.

I pulled my hands from my sides up to his chest, feeling the heartbeat in tune with mine; my heartbeat ringing rapidly in my ears.

_So…it was true…Kenshin loves me…_

I let out a realization of a gasp. I wish he would admit it to me…should I confess first?

I forgot it all when I felt his one hand under my chin pulled my face towards his, and I willingly accepted.

Our lips started to meet…so close that it seemed they were touching…but they weren't.

His breathing grew slower on my face, and I closed my eyes in pleasure…awaiting his kiss.

But it never happened.

Gradually, his hands pulled away from my neck and chin. I opened my eyes in reluctance, but kept my close distance to him as he did to mine. I realized he was looking directly behind me. I swung around angrily…who was it that interrupted?

I noticed a small glimpse of snow white hair….the one belonging to Enishi Yukishiro.

I turned back to Kenshin and pulled my small hands away from Kenshin, blushing deeply. I watched as a small blush start to form on his features, and we both laughed nervously.

I couldn't believe I almost kissed Kenshin. Without words, I could see that he loved me as much as I loved him.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

I pulled away reluctantly the instant she pulled away from me. I mentally smacked my head.

What has gotten into me? Guys usually get slapped for doing so to a young lady….

But Kaoru didn't attempt to pull away or protest against me.

That small doubt I had from last night…that tiny doubt that she didn't like me…erased from my mind.

She had almost accepted my actions…Kaoru loved me…and I loved her. For the few weeks we had known each other…Kaoru was a wonderful young lady. And she saw how I acted in front of her family…she must have trusted me too….

It was strange. Neither of us could find the nerve to confess and vow to each other….but we could take the next huge step: Kissing.

I saw Enishi come close to us, an infuriating scowl on his face. As captain of kendo, was Enishi mad because our team had lost a match?

No…his scowl said something much more…..

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's Notes: Enishi? Yep. He's going to ruin it all……

I don't know if I should make Kaoru and Kenshin actually kiss in the next chapter….

Hehe…Read and Review!


	7. The Interruption

"You are Not Alone…"

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Or Kendo.

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know. Late update….sorry! I blame the finals! Anywayz, enjoy the story!

A few reviews:

XxAznLadyXx: yeah! I'm Kymai (is that how its spelled? Whoops…) That is so cool! Hope you'll stick to my story till the end! Thanks for reviewing!

Rurouni-maxi: Hey! Yes, I'll make them kiss, but later. Love your reviews, you keep me motivated. I just want to thank you for all you've done. You're the best, always remember that!

Sims Are Awsome: Hey! They'll kiss later….promise.

PEACH: Thanks!

Tweet: I'm so sorry…had to keep the chapter going! I'll make them kiss later!

And to all other reviewers: Thank you so much!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Chapter Seven

Kaoru's POV

Enishi approached us angrily. His facial expressions held fury-I was almost afraid. I felt that uncomforting feeling wash over me like all of the times before…whenever I was with him.

He turned to Kenshin, glaring with hateful eyes that pierced through his sunglasses. "Why did you hurt my sister that way?" he seethed through his teeth.

I suddenly felt a hand press against my back. That hand pulled me in, and I soon found myself against Kenshin's chest. My hands naturally pressed onto his shoulder blades. I looked at Kenshin, trying to explore his facial expressions. He was glaring at Enishi, ignoring me by not responding to my face. Kenshin's eyes were narrowed to furious slits, and his frown was small, yet intimidating.

I was almost afraid of him too.

Yet, I trusted him. So I stood beside him and listened to their conversation; despite my want to leave.

"What are you talking about? Enishi, I didn't hurt Tomoe-"

"Shut up," Enishi stopped Kenshin's ranting with a dangerous tone.

I felt so much out of place; I cringed. I did not know who to side with…but much of my mind leaned towards Kenshin. But not wanting to start trouble, I just held on to Kenshin's shirt and stayed quiet; even trying to hush my breathing.

There was an awkward silence. Kenshin obeyed Enishi by shutting his jaws, but his eyes still held a small hatred that seemed to be growing inside of him.

"You…you idiot!" Enishi spat out the word as if it were poison. "You broke up with her! Can't you see how much she loved you?" His anger was rising quickly.

"But I don't love her. I'm sorry, but I can't do everything revolving around Tomoe. I don't feel that way towards her." Kenshin said calmly, pressing me towards him even more.

"You don't deserve Tomoe. She's been crying over you for weeks now, and she hasn't been even in school because she's been moaping around for you!"

Kenshin stared at him, silent.

"I don't even see why she likes you. You don't deserve someone crying over a heartless moron like you." Enishi dropped his voice down.

"I'm sorry she feels this way, Enishi. But I can't change the way I feel. I think we would have made good friends, but nothing more."

_Who was Tomoe? Enishi's sister….and Kenshin's…_

_Kenshin's what?_

Enishi looked at me for the first time throughout the entire event. He turned his glare to me. But realizing it was me, Kaoru, who he was staring at, he softened his gaze into an apologizing way.

He roughly grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him. I let out a surprised gasp as he pulled me close to him. Enishi stared at me, a small frown forming onto his face.

"Kaoru, you can't obviously believe Himura, can you?" he whispered before leaning his head towards mine. His bleached white locks fell over his face as his lips began to brush against mine.

_No way._

He had no right to steal my first kiss. I wanted to share it with Kenshin! The boy who stood before me rocked my picture of Kenshin.

I stood there, petrified at such a random event. Once he finished yelling, he began kissing?

I heard Kenshin growl inaudibly under his breath. I stole a small glance at him, and saw his fists trembling at his sides and his eyes flickering with a tiny amber color. He started to make his way towards us, his murderous glare on Enishi.

I tried to pull my hand from Enishi grip, but not able to do so, I pulled up my other hand and backhanded Enishi right across the cheek.

Enishi let out a gasp and staggered back, his hand rubbing his sore cheek. I widened my eyes as different scenarios flashed across my mind of the consequences the Kendo captain could let out on me.

He looked up angrily, his eyes piercing through my soul. Kenshin's arms came protectively around my shoulders like a shawl. Enishi stood up, regaining his standing position.

"Kaoru, would you rather listen to that lying idiot?" he hissed, staring straight at me.

"I'm sure Kenshin has a good reason," I whispered, looking at Kenshin. Kenshin was still glaring at Enishi.

"She can believe whoever she wants to." Kenshin spat out, tightening his grip on me. To me, he said more softly: "Come on, Kaoru, we have to go to school. We'll be late."

I let Kenshin drag me to school uncertainly, seeing Enishi walk angrily away. I assumed he was skipping school today.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's Notes: Whoot! Whoot! Summer! Finals are over! I know this chapter was short, but I didn't have much time to update! I'll update a lot this weekend, so check it out then!


	8. The Fight

"You are Not Alone…"

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Or Kendo.

Author's Notes: Read and Review! Sorry for late updating! Sorry!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Chapter Eight

Kenshin's POV

We sat in English class, trying our best to drone out Ms. Yumi's lecture on literature and their effect on our future. I stole a glance at Kaoru. She was at her desk, her eyes set forward at Ms. Yumi, her fingers grasping her pencil. Kaoru had the pencil in between her fingers and she was lightly tapping her desk with its eraser.

She didn't seem to be worried about the small encounter with Enishi this morning. I was actually grateful for that; I did not want to worry her with my own problems I was in.

As my mind wandered around on the subject, I thought about Enishi. Why did he have to dwell onto Tomoe and my break up? He must be a very caring brother…but still…

A light tapping on my elbow caused me to lift up my head in alert. I found Kaoru staring at me, standing over me with her books secured in her arms.

"Kenshin, it's time for lunch." She said quietly. Her eyebrows knitted, and her lips formed a thin line in concern. "Are you alright? You didn't hear the bell ring?"

"No…no I guess I didn't hear it." I said, shaking my head clear. I stood up, gathering my books hastily and standing up beside her.

"How could you not hear it?" Kaoru said, leading me out of the English room. I watched her back in front of me, her midnight black ponytail bobbing up and down due to her walking. By the sound of her tone, I could imagine her confused and worried look on her face; even though I could not see her expression because of being behind her.

I didn't answer her question for a few heartbeats, trying to think of a good response.

"I was…thinking…" I said quietly. "Don't worry about it."

"Kenshin, is it…Enishi? This morning? Did what he say upset you? And Tomoe, whoever she is, did she do something to you?" she stopped in her tracks, and lowered her head slightly when mentioning Tomoe.

I caught up to Kaoru, and then came to her side. "He didn't upset me." I forced out a smile. "You don't need to worry."

"Are you sure?" She asked me. "You seemed…zoned out in class earlier."

"I'm fine. Really. I don't want to worry you. Come on. Enishi shouldn't waste our time. Lunch is starting, Kaoru. Let's go." I kept smiling, trying to reassure her. She seemed satisfied, and eventually returned the smile. Grasping her books tighter, she and I walked down to the cafeteria.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

Kaoru and I were outside for recess, finished with our lunch. She sat on the grass, the wind playing with her hair by blowing its strands across her back. I leaned onto a tree, just watching her—admiring her from behind.

She seemed to sense I was watching her and turned around. "Kenshin," She whispered carefully.

I snapped out of my daydreaming and smiled nervously at her, rubbing the back of my head. "Yes, Kaoru?"

"Do you—do you think that Enishi will try to do something to hurt you?" Kaoru's face looked up expectantly, worriedly. Her expression made it obvious…she wanted a positive answer from me.

"You're still worried?" I asked, sighing and teasingly rolling my eyes. "Enishi may be my captain in our Kendo team, but he can't do anything to me. Except kick me off the team. But I don't care about that either."

"I'm serious, Kenshin," Kaoru said, smiling. "Will he?"

"No." I said without hesitation, but not sure of the answer myself. I didn't know Enishi that well to predict his actions.

She smiled, seemingly satisfied. "Alright, Kenshin. I trust you." Her smile faded quickly. "I just don't trust Enishi."

The bell rang loudly, cutting off our conversation. I offered Kaoru a hand. "Come on, Kaoru. Let's go."

She took it, sighing.

"You shouldn't worry so much." I laughed. She blushed. My smile widened at her facial color reddening.

"I can't help it, Kenshin."

It was my turn to blush at that moment.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

I waved at Kaoru as she entered her science class. She waved back before disappearing out of my view. Science was one of the few classes Kaoru and I did not share together.

Kaoru was the sweetest person I've ever met. I loved her. My heart urged me to confess to her…to give her some sort of happiness that she deserved.

Wait.

How could I make her happy? Kenshin Himura…make Kaoru happy?

Well…she does always seem happy and cheerful when she meets me in the mornings. And we became very good friends over these past few weeks.

The vision of Kaoru appeared into my mind. I saw her pale white face with her dark black ponytail behind her. Her cheeks were painted with a faint blush, and her small smile lifted my heart and made me swell up with joy.

I earned a few glances from a few students in the hallway. I found out why. My lips were stuck in a position of a stupid smile. My daydreaming had probably caused me to grin like an idiot.

Great.

I quickly wiped it off and clutched my books at my side with one hand; tightening the grip from embarrassment.

I made my way towards my locker to pick up my science book. I cranked open my rusty locker, pulling out the thick textbook and adding it to my pile of books that were already in my hands.

I shut my locker with a forceful thrust and started to make my way to my next class. I sensed a tall figure hovering over me from behind, glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes as one possibility popped into my head.

My Kendo captain.

"Himura," the male breathed.

I turned around slowly, replacing the glare from this morning and directed it at him.

"What?" I replied, rather rudely; the vision of him touching my Kaoru from this morning flashing through my mind.

"You can't have everything perfect for you. Kaoru won't be yours for long when she finds out you toy with girl's feelings."

"What?" I repeated, but more incredulous and annoyed. "I do not…"

"You did so to Tomoe!" he suddenly roared.

I looked around, noticing we were the only students left in the hallway. The others were all in class.

"You misunderstand," I said calmly. "Tomoe is who my parents think is best for me, but I don't love her."

"So you even went against your parents?" Enishi asked hastily.

"I did," I admitted, glaring even more. "For my own happiness. I didn't want to share my life with someone I don't love."

"And your parents even let you dump her and go for your own girl? They let you do that after you disobeyed them?" He asked, straightening and looking interested.

I huffed out a breath of annoyed air. "They don't know that I dumped Tomoe. I didn't tell them yet."

Enishi looked at my with an amused face, liking the possibility of my consequences. He made out a small 'hmph' as if he had victoriously made his point.

I growled a little, feeling my temper rise.

I clenched my fists against my books and tried to control it.

But when I imagined Enishi kissing Kaoru….

My clenched fists dropped my books.

"What's wrong?" He taunted me. "Thinking of the different ways Kaoru will leave you because of all of this? She definitely will…you know that she's a good girl. She won't want to love a disobeying, heartless, two-timing liar like you."

He suddenly grabbed the collar of my shirt and threw me against the lockers. The cold, steel lockers came in contact with my back. I felt their chill press through my clothes and I fell to the ground, stunned at the sudden cold feeling.

Enishi walked towards me. "That's why there's a difference why I am Kendo captain, and you are co-captain." He growled, emphasizing the co-captain part.

I stared at his shoes, panting greatly. Why was I not able to block that? What happened to my instincts?

One of Enishi's shoes lifted and aimed at my ribs. I quickly grabbed his ankle and threw it away from me. He staggered back, giving me a chance to stand.

"Idiot," he growled, coming at me again. I dodged quickly, causing Enishi to run into the lockers. He turned around to me angrily.

I glared back, gathering myself into my stance. Everything I learned seemed to flow through my veins. I was ready.

So was Enishi.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice call out worriedly: "Kenshin!"

I turned, seeing Kaoru running towards me. She looked at me, then Enishi, then back to me.

Enishi glared at me, whispering: "Stay out of this Kaoru," He didn't dare look at her.

Enishi began to lunge at me, but Kaoru ran in between the two of us, yelling out a forceful: "Stop!"

Enishi stopped, looking at the fragile figure of Kaoru in front of him with shock. I felt a surge of worry flow through me for Kaoru, and I felt the need to stand over her; to keep Enishi from hurting her.

At this moment, a sound of a creaking door opened, and Ms. Yumi appeared.

"What is this commotion?" She asked, making her way to the three of us. All of us turned to her. Her heeled shoes made clicking sounds that echoed down the empty hallways. She stared around, using general knowledge of first impressions.

"Kaoru, go back to class. Thank you. I'll take it from here." Ms. Yumi said softly.

Kaoru reluctantly turned away, giving me one last look of worry.

I mouthed out the words: I'm okay.

She ran to her class in satisfaction. Kaoru was too brave. I loved her for it.

Ms. Yumi stood over us. "You boys will report to the office now," She ordered, pointing down the hall. "Go right now."

I walked down the hall, not caring that Enishi was staring at me the entire walk down there.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's Notes: Yay! I updated!

I want to give up a few hints: Don't worry, Kenshin won't be expelled. The other person will!

I hope you liked it!

Read and Review!


	9. Enishi again?

"You are Not Alone…"

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Or Kendo.

Author's Notes: Read and Review! Sorry for the confusion….

I'd like to thank Shot Term Memory for the clear up; Enishi is suspended, not expelled! Thanks!

Rurouni-maxi: Yeah, Kenshin couldn't get there fast enough…(explanation down below)…and yes, Kaoru will feel lonely 'again' soon enough….wait and see for the major turn of events in the next few chapters. Oh! And you'll be getting an email soon…I was working on it this week, so don't worry! You'll get it soon!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Chapter Nine

Kenshin's POV

I reached the principal's office and sat down in the chair. Enishi did the same, glaring at me the entire way. I stared away, not wanting to let my temper get out of control.

The principal swiveled around in the chair, putting his glasses onto the edge of his nose. He knitted his fingers together and opened his eyes wide when he finally realized that I was in here.

"Kenshin Himura?" He asked uncertainly, as if he did not believe his eyes.

"Sir," I replied politely, keeping my straight face.

"What are you doing in here, Kenshin?" The principal, Mr. Makoto asked. "You aren't the boy to get into trouble."

I bowed my head shamefully. "Yes, sir." I watched my red bangs hang before my eyes like a forest of burning trees. I hoped they hid my face.

"Enishi, on the other hand," Mr. Makoto said, turning to Enishi. "get's into a lot of trouble, now, isn't that right?"

Enishi glared out the window behind our principal. He let out a small huff and crossed his arms. "Not this time, sir." He whispered, letting a grin creep onto his face. "Not this time."

"I have a question," the principal announced like what it seemed, to both of us, rather than just Enishi. "why you, Mr. Yukishiro, is able to be our school's Kendo captain, but yet, get yourself in such miserable situations?"

"I guess I'm good like that," Enishi snapped, grinning wider.

"Well," The principal tapped his desk, clearly not enjoying the young pupil's remarks. "Let me just take a guess. You got into a fight with Mr. Himura, didn't you? Like all of the times before, you always get into fights."

"Good guess," Enishi stated coldly. I pulled my face up and watched the two. They certainly didn't like each other.

I felt sort of out of place with the two. They were glaring at each other, adult against pupil, two clashing at each other with invisible barriers of hatred.

"Well….knowing Kenshin," Mr. Makoto said, not looking at me but at Enishi. "You were the one to cause the trouble, were you not, Mr. Yukishiro?"

Enishi looked away. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

_What was going to happen?_

Yes, I felt that the principal was going to help me, but a small doubt started to form. If Enishi was able to twist the story and blame me, what would happen?

But there was nothing but utter silence in the principal's office. I started to stare around his small room. There was nothing but a desk in the middle with a big swivel chair that Mr. Makoto usually sat in. He always kept two huge chairs in front of him, as if he predicted there would always be two students who got into trouble at a time. Enishi and I were occupying the chairs at this time.

"Alright. I'll make the decision myself. Enishi, you are hereby suspended from school for a week. Kenshin, you may go back to class. I won't mention it to anyone." He winked at me. "Don't want to ruin your relationship now, would we?"

Enishi snorted. "What do you know?"

I felt my jaw drop. "S-sir?"

_What did he know?_

"I saw you with the new girl, Kamiya, I believe. This morning," he said quietly. "Now go on back to class."

I walked out, shutting the door behind me. I heard Enishi and the principal talking about what school plans Enishi had to finish at home, as well as other things.

What did he know?

I shuddered at the thought that my own principal was prying into my personal love life, but brushed it away to continue my school day.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

"Kenshin, you frightened me!" I shouted at him. Kenshin winced at my yelling, but I didn't care at this moment. "You didn't get into trouble, did you?"

"Now, now, Kaoru." He cooed at me. "I didn't get into trouble. You don't need to worry."

I quieted for a moment. But the silence didn't end long.

We were walking towards our lockers. Kenshin's was right next to mine, and the last bell had already rang. We were supposed to be going home now. Kenshin found his locker and opened it absently, looking at me as I spoke. I felt a tiny tinge of embarrassment seep through my veins because I wasn't able to open my locker as quickly as he. Memorization wasn't one of my good traits.

Nonetheless, I squinted at my small lock and turned it with full determination, and talked to Kenshin all at the same time to keep the conversation going. I wanted to know what happened.

"Did he hurt you, Kenshin? I heard a loud bang…I want to know if you need the nurse. Because I can go get her!" I said, my sentences coming out in a rush of one concerned breath. Although I was speaking to Kenshin, I kept my eyes on my locker and twisted the lock to crank my locker open. Kenshin had already finished and I heard his locker slam shut.

"No, he didn't hurt me, Kaoru. I'm fine, really." He walked behind me and held out my book sack for me so that I could pour my books from my locker into it. I didn't thank him as I did on usual afternoons. This afternoon wasn't usual. I was too worried about him. If Enishi did anything to Kenshin…I don't know what I would do.

"Are you sure? He didn't hurt you? He's a jerk, isn't he? I don't even know what happened, but I'm sure you are on the good side, right?" I shot out questions at him.

"I'm sure he didn't hurt me," Kenshin said, rolling his eyes playfully. "You're worrying too much again."

He smiled cutely at me, making fun of the way I worry for him. I smacked red head playfully, saying: "I can't help it,"

He grasped his head and rubbed it, just like Sano would do. I smiled triumphantly. His violet eyes opened round and wide. I knew he was surprised. I couldn't help but feel surprised too. I began to open up to Kenshin even more than I have before.

But the red head smiled. He ran to my side, handing me my backpack.

I took it gratefully. "Well, if you're okay, we can go home." I said, referring to the fight earlier in the day.

"Oh no," Kenshin smacked his forehead with one hand. "I have Kendo practice today,"

"One fight after another," I whispered teasingly. "Are you late?"

He glanced at his watch. "No, I won't be late if I leave now. I can just make it. I'm sorry, Kaoru. You'll have to walk alone."

"No," I pleaded. "What if you get hurt during the practice? I could get you quick help."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"I think I'll be the one bothering you," I said quietly, frowning and bowing my head. "Is it okay if I come?"

He smiled.

"It will be perfectly fine. I want you to come. Come on." He said, pulling my wrist, leading me to the Kendo room.

As we ran down the hallway hand in hand, I spotted Enishi before us in the middle of the hall.

Kenshin skidded to a stop, and I did the same; a few paces behind him.

Enishi had a back pack and an armful of books. I knew he was packing for the few days of expulsion he was getting ready for. He made his way towards us until he was about an arm's length away from us.

"Himura, enjoy your week without me. I'll be back next Monday." He said surely. Kenshin nodded, giving out a little grin.

"I'll enjoy my week, don't you worry." Kenshin responded coldly, amber flecks dotting his eyes.

Enishi growled, walking past him. When he saw me, Enishi stopped and looked at me, smiling.

"Kaoru…" he whispered, almost hungrily. His eyes bore right through me, and I clutched Kenshin's arm, seeking comfort. Kenshin wrapped his arm protectively over me, just like this morning.

Enishi seemed disappointed when he saw Kenshin hold me that way. He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Kaoru, I see you are still with _him_." He hissed dangerously. He seemed angry at me for staying with Kenshin, but seemed to forget that I had slapped him this morning.

I didn't answer, I just buried my face against Kenshin's shoulder, my forehead against the base of his neck. My nose fell into place; nuzzling against Kenshin's chin. I shut my eyes tight and held onto his neck. Kenshin pulled me closer.

I felt my heartbeat rise to an unhealthy beat. I began to pant slightly, afraid of what Enishi might do to me. That uncomfortable feeling washed over me again.

"Leave Kaoru alone," Kenshin hissed back, his voice deep and letting off a vibration onto my forehead. "This is between you and me, she has nothing to do with this."

"You don't give me orders," Enishi said.

With that last comment, I felt Enishi pulled my own arm and thrust me against a locker. I banged my head against it, along with the rest of my back. I let out a moan and opened my eyes. Before Kenshin could react, I saw Enishi cover my whole vision. He hovered over me, smiling mischeviously.

"You aren't going to let me leave without a goodbye kiss, now, are you, Kaoru?"

He used both of his hands to grab both of my upper arms and pinned me against the locker, trapping me.

"Let go!" I yelled, trying to see Kenshin. Kenshin was right behind Enishi, and he was making a move to punch him in the skull.

But before the punch ever took place, Enishi pulled me, dragging me down the hall of the empty school to the wall of the school building outside. We were a far away from Kenshin. My head throbbed, and my arms felt as if Enishi had cut off their circulation. I knew I would see fingered bruises there later. He dragged me along, pulling me down this hallway and the other, zig zagging through a maze of different halls; ones I wasn't even familiar with yet.

I looked behind me, craning my neck in search of Kenshin. I had lost sight of him. He couldn't keep track of which way we were going.

"Kenshin!" I yelled. "Kenshin!"

Enishi pulled me to a different part of the building, where it was dark and out of sight of passers by.

Enishi crushed his body onto mine against the hard, rocky brick, and I let out a gasp for air.

"You're mine for the taking," He whispered and his face moved in onto mine.

"No!" I said, struggling to get free from his grasp. His body pushed onto mine even harder, crushing my lungs. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. His hot breath danced upon my face.

_Hurry Kenshin…._

Enishi came in closer. I widened my eyes and let out a scream.

"Now, Kaoru." He whispered. "We didn't finish the kiss from this morning. It's only fair if we do."

_Kenshin…_

Enishi forcefully pressed his lips onto mine, causing my want to breathe even more difficult to achieve.

_Where are you, Kenshin?_

I screamed against his lips, trying to separate the contact of my lips against his. I tried to pull my arms away….to kick….to pull away…

Nothing I did worked. He had pinned me against the brick wall of the empty school. I looked around, all of the students who had stayed after school were in the kendo room. Everyone else was gone.

Enishi continued kissing me, biting my lips painfully. I started to feel dizzy, and I could not breathe anymore.

After what seemed like years, he stepped back.

When he finally released me, I sunk to the ground and my eyelids closed on their own.

And I felt my mind starting to shut down…I did not have any control over my body anymore.

The last thing I remember was hearing Kenshin yelling.

He was yelling out my name, and I felt him right beside me, picking me up and planting a small, warm kiss on my forehead…

And I wanted so much to just wake up to see him…it would make everything better.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank one of my reviewers for this idea: Coke48Kenshin.

Thank you soooooooo much! Hope you didn't mind me using your suggestion! It was totally awesome, so I decided to go along with it.

Oh, and I'm sorry Enishi stole Kaoru's first full kiss…obviously, I've tortured Kaoru too much. I'm sorry. She'll settle down in the next few chapters with Kenshin and the two will get some fluff coming their way.

Any other reviewers wanna get involved? I'll try to use all suggestions I can!

Thanks again, Coke48Kenshin! And keep rockin with your reviews, kay? As well as everyone else!

Oh, and Meant2be, sorry if the hints were too…revealing…

Lol. I'm not good with them….

Read and Review!


	10. Afterwards

"You are Not Alone…"

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Or Kendo. Or Barbie or Ken dolls.

Author's Notes: Read and Review!

Okay, here's an explanation.

Kenshin (can we imagine, here?) was too slow to catch Kaoru from Enishi. I'm truly sorry. Fluff in the next chapter, promise! They will eventually get their kiss….or maybe not….still thinking about it….

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Chapter Ten

Kenshin's POV

I ran to Kaoru's side and picked her up, placing her head onto my shoulder. She was breathing unevenly, her breaths blowing softly against my neck. I held her waist and pulled her onto my lap. I kissed her on the forehead, hoping she would wake up soon. I was actually half grateful that she was asleep; she would never know I had kissed her. Sometimes, it was times like this when I wished I could act like I really wanted to act in front of Kaoru without blushing or blubber off like a maniac. But I knew if she was awake, I would have fumbled around, looking for an explanation of why my lips had come in contact of her forehead. I brushed off the thought when Kaoru stirred a little in my arms.

Her head had moved closer towards my neck, seeking warmth. I laid my chin onto the skin right above her eyelids.

And Enishi…

The coward _ran_ off…

I let out a growl at the thought of Enishi touching my Kaoru. I turned back to her, the angel seemed more asleep than unconscious. I rubbed my cheek across hers and then lifted my head away. She wasn't awake still.

"Come on, Kaoru," I said. "Be strong,"

I knew perfectly well she would be.

Why was I so slow? I cursed under my breath, and threw out another string of nasty words through my mind. If I had been there….

I couldn't help but stare at her angelic face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly open in order to let her breathe. I stared at her lips, a luscious pink. But her lip gloss was smeared due to Enishi.

I cursed Enishi through my mind. That idiot.

I wanted so much…just to bend down and kiss those lips and awaken my princess.

But I would never take advantage of her that way.

A few seconds passed, and I sat there beside her, not knowing what to do.

But I knew I wasn't going to leave her. I sat there, waiting for her to wake up. I occasionally shook her and talked to her in a hushed whisper, but Kaoru didn't waken. I kept staring at her, making sure she was still breathing.

_Why was I so slow in saving her?_

After a few long minutes, Kaoru's eyes fluttered open. I smiled and pulled her up into a sitting position. She gasped, looking around in alert. I assumed she was still fearing Enishi was nearby.

I held her close to me, hugging her and rubbing her back. "It's okay. He's gone. He's not here. I am,"

She seemed to loose some of her tension from her shoulders and she relaxed against me. Her hands crawled up to my shoulders and she clutched me tight.

"Ken…shin…" She whimpered against my hair. I clutched her tight.

"I'm here. I'm here." I said repeatedly; silently wishing that announcing and ensuring my presence to her would make her feel more safe.

And the situation seemed so much like how we met the first time…except Kaoru knew that she was not alone this time.

In anything she did….I will always be there for her…

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

I hugged Kenshin as if he were the last thing that connected me to life. His hair covered my vision, and I felt his hand holding me securely against him.

He kept telling me that he was here for me, and those simple words: "I'm here" made me feel like the world stopped in time for me and Kenshin to get a chance to be alone together.

Eventually, he pulled me up to my feet. The sudden body motion caused my head to throb, and I held it with one hand, pressuring my palm against it to stop the pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine." I said absently. I felt my cheeks heat up; not from Enishi at all, but the sudden rememberance that stuffed itself into my head.

"Kenshin, what about Kendo practice?" I shouted at him.

He looked at me, surprised. "How could you think about that at a time like _this_?"

"Are you late?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"We've already missed the practice." He told me. "Let's go home. We shouldn't worry about it."

I felt guilt wash over me.

"If I hadn't been so—weak…" I spat out the word, feeling strange to talk of myself this way.

"No, no. It's alright," Kenshin let out a sigh and stood up. "Don't worry about it,"

I nodded and followed him out of the school gates. I kept close to him, a small fear kept causing me to look around in case Enishi should pop up again.

Kenshin watched me look around in blood-threatening alert and took my hand. I looked at his hand clamped over my pale one. My eyes traveled up his arm to his face.

"I'm right here, Kaoru." He said reassuringly. "he won't get you,"

I let out a small, relieved sigh. "Thank you, Kenshin." I clutched his hand.

He suddenly had a look of question plastered upon his face. "What will your father say about what happened?"

Dad.

He was much too strict. I hadn't thought about getting home and telling him the events.

To be honest, I wasn't sure of my father's actions. His face seemed so distant now after mom left. His pupils were always so far away, I sometimes feared that he was no longer on Earth. I wasn't sure…would he take Enishi's actions and create a huge problem out of it? Would he ignore the problem and just tell me to be careful?

I was afraid. If father ignored the situation, it would definitely happen again. I feared the worst. I was actually afraid to tell Father, not knowing what his answer might be. Either way, the paths were horrible all the same.

There was only one thing I knew. Father had become much stricter than before. We did not leave the house unattended. We went everywhere together, in our own car.

None of us were allowed to ever take a taxi.

And my brothers and I did not contradict our father. We understood he only wanted the best for us. But it was hard.

"I'm not telling him anything," I announced. Kenshin only stared hard at me.

"Kaoru, it's not safe to keep something like this away from your father." He advised.

"I…" I began.

"You should just tell him." Kenshin said, cutting me off. I knew he wanted the best for me too, just like Father. But I couldn't…

"Alright, I will," I heard myself say.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

I stepped into my house and took a deep breath. My father came towards me, scowling.

"Kaoru Kamiya," he seethed.

I winced and slowly met his gaze. "Yes, Father?"

"Why were you late getting here?" he tapped his foot onto the ground and placed his hands on his hips. He looked like a woman…

"I-I…" I pushed out.

_Enishi was harassing me…_

"I had to go to my locker late,dad. I was about to come home, but I forgot a few books. Then, I was talking to a friend. I came home as soon as I could."

His face softened, buying my lie.

"That Kenshin kid, I presume?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered out, hoping it didn't blow my cover.

"That's fine. I trust the boy. He's a great fellow," My father bellowed and came to me, ruffling my hair just like he used to when Mom was with us….

I haven't felt his hand on my head in a long time. I smiled.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Kaoru." My Father lowered his tone into a soft whisper. "I was just…worried. That's all."

"It's alright, dad,"

"No, no," My father straightened and sighed. "It's not alright. I guess I've just been a little…stressed out…"

I know. I thought silently. Haven't we all?

We lost something dear to us…so dear. I never thought I could even bring myself through the front door that night, to tell of the horrible news to my awaiting, my unknowing family.

_I thought I could just lay there in Mom's pool of blood with her…going wherever she was…I never wanted to leave her side._

_In one moment of insanity, when I got home and went into my room that night, I had almost thought about not washing my hands. I had stood there for several minutes in front of the mirror, staring at my fingers caked with dried blood from my mother's body. I slowly reached for the sink and then jerked my hand back. I didn't want to wash it away. It was all I had left of her…_

_Eventually, Sano barged into my room to check on me. I got a hold of myself and washed the blood off of my hands, shaking away the blur in my eyes. I watched the pink water swirl around dizzily down the drain._

It was different now. She wasn't here at all….she was gone.

I stood in front of Father and then ran into his arms. I choked out a few sobs, the throbbing headache coming back into my head.

My father kneeled down to my size and hugged me, rubbing my back just like he did when I was little. He shushed me, whispering into my ear.

My mother's strength finally gave out. The tears I had held in now poured out like a river. My father rubbed my back.

"Don't cry," he said, taking my backpack and placing it at his feet. He pulled away, looking at me straight in the eye.

"You've been very strong since…"

"I know," I said, interrupting. "But how can you call me strong now?" I said, wiping away a few tears.

"Kaoru, 'Tears doesn't make a person weak'. Everyone cries." He whispered. "Now, what had happened to her…we're not going to fall through the same mistake again. I'm sorry for being so careful all the time. To be too careful, we can't enjoy life that way, now can we?"

"No," I choked out.

"We won't make the same mistake, but we won't be too careful either. Life was made to live, understand?"

"Yes,"

"Come on." He took my hand. I felt like daddy's little girl again. I took his hand and followed him into the kitchen. "Let's go make dinner."

I wiped away the few remaining tears and smiled. "Yes, dad."

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

I walked into the house and shut the door absently.

A sudden force—actually, two, suffocated both of my legs and pulled me towards the living room.

I let out a laugh as I looked down to see Ayame and Suzume clutching my legs.

"Kenni!" Ayami shouted, brushing her braids away from her face. The younger one, Suzume, also shouted my nickname.

"Kenni home!"

I bent down to their short eye level and laughed, giving both of them a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, there you two."

"Play, Kenni?" Suzumi burbled out, holding up her doll.

"Maybe later," I whispered. "Kenni has to go do homework. Why don't you go play with Tsubame?"

"Okay," The two said in unison and ran directly into my sister's room down the hall.

"Kenshin, is that you?" a voice called from the kitchen in a midst of spraying and sizzling sounds.

"Yes, mom," I yelled as I walked into the kitchen. My mother wiped off a bead of sweat.

"Honey, go upstairs and do your homework quickly. Then help me finish up dinner before your father arrives,"

"Yes mom," I said, running upstairs into my room.

I froze once I opened the door, seeing my older sister in my room.

"Hey, Megumi," I said straight out confused. "What are you…"

She cut me off by holding up her hand. She was standing up straight, hands on her hips. Her scowl accompanied her pursed lips into an angry expression.

"I got a call from Tomoe today." She said carefully.

I put my backpack down onto the floor, avoiding her gaze. "What did she say?" I said, putting on the 'stupid' act.

"Seems like things aren't going well between you two."

"Well, there were a few rough times…."

"Kenshin! How could you break up with her? Mom and Dad wanted you two to be sweethearts through college!" she shouted, carrying on straight to the point.

I put a finger to my lips, warning her to be quiet.

"Mom might hear," I explained. Her face swirled with more anger than before.

"Let her very well hear then! You deserve it! How could you…" she stopped and let her hand tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She took in a deep breath, trying to control her anger. She pointed her index finger to the bed, ordering me to sit. I obeyed, not wanting to trigger her anger any more than it already has.

She stood over me, making me feel small. I cringed into my mattress.

"Just tell me…what went wrong?"

I gulped as I looked at her. "I don't love her,"

I knew it was the wrong answer.

_But it was the truth._

Megumi sighed, rubbing her head. "You know it would've made Mom and Dad happy, right?"

I thought about living a life without Kaoru….

I tried to imagine living in the same house married to a woman who was a stranger to me…someone who I didn't want to tell my secrets to…

My blood began to boil.

"What about me?" I stood up to stare challengingly at her. "What about my happiness? I don't love Tomoe! I don't!"

"You had better calm down," Megumi hissed, glaring daggers at me. I sat down, looking out the window and narrowing my eyes. I clenched my fists, trying to release some anger.

"Enishi and I got into a fight today," I said out of nowhere. "He's angry because I broke up with Tomoe."

"You see?" Megumi said, looking at me as if I were stupid. "You've proven my own point! You see the trouble you've caused? You are so dead lucky I didn't give the phone to Mom. She would've flipped at hearing Tomoe tell the story of your break up."

"You didn't?" I asked stupidly, looking at her.

"I didn't. I figured you could tell them on your own."

I groaned. Maybe having Tomoe tell my parents is better than having me confront them.

"Look, do what you want. You're sixteen, for Pete's sake!" Megumi yelled, throwing her arms into the air. "Tell them whenever. I have nothing to do with this. I just can't believe you risked Mom's and Dad's happiness for your own."

She softened as she seemed to remember something. "Don't tell me you got suspended from school."

"No. I didn't. Enishi did."

Megumi sighed in relief. "You're going to have to tell them _everything_ sooner or later." She said, emphasizing the word 'everything'.

"Later is better than sooner," I whispered.

"Whatever. If you don't cough it up soon, though, Kenshin, then I will." Megumi walked out of my room, slamming the door. The force of the door exerted a huge gust of air upon my face.

I sat there, silence as my friend. I knew I would have to tell them about Kaoru…Tomoe…Enishi….everything.

My mind swirled as I attempted to formulate a plan to tell my parents about everything. I let out a moan. How were they going to take it?

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

I stared at my family. We were laughing again. Sano; trying to hold in his loud guffaws. Yahiko, trying to muffle his giggles. My father continued telling his joke he had heard from work.

Honestly, I tuned it out, just letting a few chuckles ruffle out of my lips. Pretending to listen. Really, I was just happy to see my family alive again.

I silently thanked my father for livening up our life now. He understood.

Before, we were afraid to move on without our mother. In our hearts, whenever our family was together, it was like we were all silently mourning over our loss, but we hid it under thick veils of barriered emotions. But doing so only made our sadness more obvious to ourselves, and each other. We were like a dead family who had lost all connection with the thread of life. That missing thread was my mother.

But now, that single thread was still part of us; in our hearts, we just never looked there.

Wait.

How could I have mom within me; when I had lost her? I had cried…lost her courage…lost her strength. It was all I had left of her. I stared down at my plate, picking up my fork and stabbing my peas confusedly. A thick, chunky green oozed from out of the peas' thin shell.

Did I lose her?

A thick lump in my throat and a burning in my eyes started to irritate me. I pushed away from the table, standing up.

"May I be excused?"

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

I held the doll with my index and thumb at the waist, making it dance across the floor towards Suzume. I was in their small, pink room, laying flat on my stomach and propped up on one lazy elbow.

The joys of being a brother.

"Kenni! You can be him!" Ayame held up a _Ken_ doll and shoved it into my hand; taking the girl doll I had before out of my grasp.

"Okay," I said cheerfully. "I'm not good at girl voices anyway,"

Ayame held up her _Barbie_. "_Barbie_ is going to fall in love with _Ken_ because he always protects her,"

I smiled. "Okay." I said, playing along. I moved _Ken_ so that it seemed that the doll was standing in front of the girl doll.

"Who is he saving her from?" I asked, looking around for some monster doll.

Suzume shoved another doll in my face. It was the same _Ken_ doll, but with darker hair.

"Him,"

I laughed. "Why him?" I thought of Enishi.

"He's been mean to her, pushing her and stuff." Ayame piped up.

I pulled my own _Ken_ doll and started to kick the darker doll, pushing out small whizzing and karate noises from my mouth. I secretly raged in my head, seeing Enishi's face on the doll. I wanted to clobber it to death, but was able to hold in my anger; not wanting to frighten my sisters. Besides, what good would beating up a plastic doll do?

I wasn't going to be slow this time. I was going to kill Enishi--the doll the first chance I got.

"Yay!" Ayame squealed. "She's saved! _Ken_ needs a reward!" She pushed her _Barbie _doll's face into _Ken_'s face, making sucking noises.

A kiss.

I laughed and watched my joyful sisters giggle along with me in happiness.

I pulled back, putting the _Ken_ doll back on the floor, a stupid grin appearing onto my face. I looked out the dark window with distant eyes.

Wonder where _my_ reward was…

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's Notes: Okay, that's enough for now! See ya next chapter!

Oh…and I guess Kenshin shouldn't really deserve a kiss…he didn't save Kaoru quick enough…

But he's lost in his own bliss…let him dream, okay?

Read and Review!


	11. Girlfriend

"You are Not Alone…"

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Or Kendo.

Author's Notes: Sorry, I had to go visit a friend a few hours out of town for a week, and didn't get to update! Sorry, again!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Chapter Eleven

Kaoru's POV

I ran to my bed and flopped onto my bed. The tears came out willingly on their own again.

"I'm sorry, mom," I whimpered out, as if she could hear me. "I lost you again,"

Her courage, all of it, had left me as it streamed down my face through a river of tears.

How could things seem to brighten around the house, yet then darken the next moment? My father had seemed to open his eyes about our lives….and yet….

Feeling my heart drop in me and my throat growing scratchy, I irritatedly forced myself to fall asleep.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

_A dark figure stood before me, looming with cloud-like wisps of air floating at her ankles. Her hair was darker than the night and fell to her waist. Her blouse was bright yellow, and her pants were white. They were darkened with the color of the bright red of blood._

_She continued to make her way towards me. I recognized who it was right away._

"_Don't you remember?" she asked me out of nowhere. "That I've told you I'll always be with you, no matter what?" Her arms outstretched before her, reaching me. _

_I walked into her embrace, holding her tight. I felt like I was holding nothing at all, but the mere appearance of her presence made me feel happy. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I held her tighter; still feeling nothing in my arms. I even almost forgot the blood all over her body. I don't think I even felt that, either._

"_You aren't with me anymore." I whispered. "Come back, mom. Come back,"_

"_You don't need to see me," She whispered. That voice. I had missed it so much. It was like a long, lost memory that seemed to find its way back into my mind. "I'll always be with you in your mind, our memories, your heart, soul, and spirit." _

_It was just the wise things she would tell me if she were alive. _

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

I awoke the next morning, getting up hastily and changing into my school uniform. I tied my hair into a thick, flaming ponytail that trailed down my back, and finished up my morning routine.

I ran downstairs and grabbed a blueberry muffin from the table, taking a seat next to Megumi.

"Mornin, Kenshin," My mother called from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom." I greeted back. I also greeted my father reading a newspaper and all of my sisters. They happily greeted back, all except Megumi.

She glared at me-I could feel the hot intensity of her eyes suffocating me. She was trying; inaudibly, to remind me to tell my parents about Tomoe. I pretended to not notice her glare, chewing the muffin thoughtfully. I stood up to leave, shouting a farewell over my shoulder. I couldn't wait to race to Kaoru's house to walk her to school. I started making it a chore that I always _wanted_ to do every morning and afternoon. Kaoru seemed to enjoy the walks, too. It made me happy that she enjoyed my company.

So…it wouldn't be counted as a _chore_, really…

Tsubame stood up from the table and walked to me. "Kenshin, don't forget that today is Saturday."

I looked down myself, staring at my uniform on me. I looked around the table, and everyone except my parents were in their pajamas.

I smiled sheepishly at my sister. "Thanks for telling me,"

Without paying attention to the muffled giggles from my father and sisters, I pushed away from the table, hearing the chair screech uncomfortably.

I blushed and ran upstairs to change into my casual clothes. I walked over to my door and closed it shut. Sighing, I took a look at my calendar on the back of my door. How could I not know that today was Saturday?

I took a look. There, in dark red ink, on this Saturday, were the words: "Kendo practice three o'clock."

I mouthed the words to myself silently. I had almost forgotten that I had practice today. I had already missed the first one this week thanks to Enishi, and my teacher would not feel pleasant if I missed the second one.

It was only seven o'clock, so I had enough time to spend some time with Kaoru before practice.

I smiled.

_There you go again…_

My mind told me.

_Always thinking of Kaoru, eh?_

Maybe she would even like to come to practice since she missed the first one. I felt myself glowing from the inside out like a firefly.

I ran back downstairs and slipped my sneakers on. Starting on my right foot, I took a lace in each hand and began stringing it over each other into a tight bow. Beside me, I saw Megumi's free feet. I felt her gaze over me. I naturally looked up at her.

"Where are you going?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes and pushing the strands that fell in her way. "You have explaining to do, remember?"

"What explaining?" My mother asked. She was seated at the table, feeding Suzume by stuffing a green, peas liquid into her small mouth. Suzume ate it, but only to spit it back out onto her bib. Her brown eyes glittered with amusement in opposition to my mother's angry orbs.

I eyed Megumi out of the corner of my eye. "Nothing mom,"

"Where are you going, anyway, Kenshin? Just running off like that. You'd better not be getting into trouble." My mother told me absently, more focused on feeding Suzume.

"I'm…" I tried to think of an excuse.

"Going off with a girl?" Megumi spat at me hoarsely.

"Oh! How is it between you and Tomoe?" Mother asked me, turning to me finally.

I stared back at her, giving her a strange look. "Tomoe?" I rolled her name over on my tongue. It felt strange. I haven't thought about her in days.

"Yes, Tomoe," My mother repeated.

"Your _betrothed_," Megumi whispered rudely. I eyed her angrily. She was making this all too suspicious in front of our Mother.

"Fine," I lied before I could stop it. I threw the laces down in front of me, and they whipped the ground in snake-like forms. Megumi gasped and glared at me. Seeing I would not tell my mom, she stomped upstairs to her room.

"Tomoe and I are fine," I repeated as I heard Megumi slam her door to her room. I had already performed the lie, and I saw no use in going back on it now. I would explain the truth later.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

I found Kaoru sitting on a bench at the park. "You came!" I said, relieved.

"Of course," She answered sweetly. "I found the address."

"Great." I checked my watch. "After the park, I have to go to Kendo practice at three o'clock. Do you want to come watch me spar?"

"Sure!" She said, standing up beside me.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

As we walked around the park, I felt an awkward silence come between Kenshin and me. I accepted the earful of dead air and ran my thoughts through my mind.

I had woken up this morning, aghast with fear and mixture of confusion. I wished Kenshin was there; beside my bed, helping me. But mom told me that she will always be with me. I wasn't afraid to cry anymore.

'_Tears do not make a person weak…'_

'_I'll always be with you, in body, mind, heart,'_

'_Always with you, in your heart,'_

'_in your heart…'_

'_heart….'_

'_heart….'_

I smiled. She was with me in my heart.

Kenshin brought me back to Earth by breaking the silence with a question.

"Did you tell your parents about Enishi?" he asked me.

"No." I didn't want to lie to him. "I couldn't…."

"To tell you the truth, I have something to tell my parents. They don't know that I'm hanging out with you instead of my girlfriend."

"You have a _girlfriend_?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. But it came out to be more of a wavering, slippery, watery voice than a sturdy one I had intentionally wanted.

Kenshin, taking note of my voice, simply said: "Not really," he avoided my face.

"Kenshin, you shouldn't be seen with me then," I said, leaving his side.

I knew it…he didn't care for me at all…it was too good to be true. I didn't dare cry in front of him. I tried to walk faster…tried to get home. Anywhere but near him. My heart pounded deep into my chest, and I thought my ribs were to explode. My head felt as if it were to burst. I tried to hold it all in, and didn't dare turn towards Kenshin to show him the miserable look I probably had on right then.

"No, no." he pulled me by the shoulders, afraid I would leave. "I don't love her."

Hearing this, I relaxed the tension in my shoulders and stopped dead in my tracks.

He took a deep breath and released me.

I mimicked his actions, taking a deep breath. Love was strange. I mentally let out a laugh. How could I contradict Kenshin, after all we've been through together? How could I think of such a thing: to think Kenshin was cheating on me?

Besides…he wasn't like that at all…I should have known that…

My confidence rose again, and I slowly turned to face Kenshin to listen what he wanted to say.

"You see, she's my betrothed. My parents are very traditional…and well, they would like to choose my bride for me. But I secretly dumped her a few weeks ago. I've always kept the secret to myself." He said. "Until now,"

"You should tell them." was my simple response. "And don't worry, I'll keep the secret away from them unless you want me to say something."

"No." He hung his arms loosely at his sides. "Keep it a secret."

"Well, it seems we both have something to tell our parents," I said sheepishly. He looked at me and smiled.

"We should both tell them." He said surely. "And no matter what happens, we should both know that we'll always have each other,"

He took my hand and clamped it in his grip. I clutched his hand back and smiled at him.

When a small realization took place in my head, I mentally let out a gasp.

Why wasn't I blushing? I darted my eyes up and down Kenshin, thinking that there was something wrong with my bodily functions. But seeing Kenshin not blushing either let me go into a relaxed state.

My conclusion: I guess we were comfortable with each other now.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

"Well, we have a problem." I stated, gripping her hand a little firmer. "I have Kendo practice at three."

"Okay," I heard her say, dragging out the word. "What's the problem? I'll go."

"Really?" I asked. "That's great. Let's go or I'll be late again,"

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's Notes: No, I didn't give up on this fic! I was just caught up in other things…promise the next chapter will come up in a few days to make it up for ya, kay?

Read and Review!


	12. Kisses

"You are Not Alone…"

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Or Kendo.

Author's Notes: Little shocker in this one!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Chapter Twelve

Kenshin's POV

I took my stance, spreading my feet apart and holding the bokken tightly in my grip. My opponent, Soujiro Seta, stood on the opposite side of the room, that same old smile on his face. He and I always practiced with each other because we had the same skill level. I stole a glance at Kaoru sitting on the bench on the side of the room. Her eyes were flashing with excitement. A few other girls were with her; I assumed other boys had brought their girlfriends as I brought Kaoru.

I wanted to win this time….just for Kaoru.

The rest of the class was on the floor, the males quiet and watching intently, cross-legged on the floor.

"Go," the coach said, clearly and strictly.

I slipped my right foot in front of me and struck first, throwing the bokken down with full force upon Soujiro's head.

Soujiro easily dodged it and appeared from behind me, stabbing the wooden stick forward, straight into my chest. I sensed him and dodged to the side, turning towards him.

He was still smiling.

"You've been practicing, Kenshin," he told me.

"So have you," I replied back politely.

He struck again, his firm grip bringing down the bokken aiming at my shoulder with lightning speed.

I blocked it with my own bokken, the clashing noise ringing through the room. I could not read his expression; Soujiro's everlasting smile that plastered on his face. I gritted my teeth as I noted that Soujiro's strength was surpassing mine. I pushed my bokken up against his, and finally shoving it off, Soujiro staggered back a bit, giving me a chance.

I ran towards him, slashing my bokken at his chest and taking advantage of the moment. He blocked me again, over and over, clashing noises sounding like raging clams closing shut.

I backed away, breathing heavily and feeling sweat drop down my forehead and the hot heat surrounding my very being.

Soujiro also began to sweat, but he was neither panting nor standing back. He stood up straight and tall in his black kendo uniform.

He ran for me again and this time, instead of striking directly, he vanished in front of my eyes.

Turning around and expecting him to be there, I did not sense him run in front of me again. He was behind me, staring at my back. I tried to dodge this time, trying to avoid his whack.

But I was much too slow to follow through with my dodge.

Soujiro brought down his bokken and struck my back, to which I howled out at the pain. I started to sink to the ground on my knees, the pain surging through my back like a hundred scorpion bites; stinging mercilessly and spreading the pain throughout my entire backside.

My bokken rolled on the floor, and Soujiro's did also. He ran to my side, taking a shoulder and whispering: "Kenshin! Are you alright?"

The flat of my palms glued to the wooden, gritty floor. I gritted my teeth to hold back some of the pain, but nothing worked.

Upon not hearing my response, Soujiro asked me again: "Are you alright?"

By this time, the coach was already at my other side and the class formed a crowd around me.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" a feminine voice called from the crowd. I did my best to look up; wincing along the way. Through the male faces of my classmates, I saw Kaoru pushing her way through the crowd. She sank down beside me, grasping my hand on the floor.

"Are you alright?" she asked me, breathless.

"Yes," I breathed out.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin. I didn't think I would hurt you," Soujiro whispered, looking at Kaoru apologetically.

"It wasn't your fault, Seta," the coach bellowed, standing up. "Himura, those school bokkens shouldn't hurt anybody. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, sir," I hoarsed out. The stinging began to ease. I sat up in an upright position, taking Kaoru's hands and holding them in my lap; refusing to let go of her. She sat in front of me now, squatting with that worried expression on her face. Her lips formed a thin line, and her eyebrows were arched up slightly above round, sapphire eyes.

I heard the coach behind me. "The final competition is in a few weeks. I want you to take a break. If you need to go home, go ahead. The nurse already left, so whatever bruise or pain you're feeling will have to be taken care of at home. I give you permission to leave practice early today."

I stood up, smiling gratefully at my coach. "Thank you, sir."

Kaoru stood up beside me, holding onto my arm to support me. I felt all of my classmate's eyes looking at my Kaoru; as if they had noticed her here for the first time. I even heard one boy say: "Wow, Himura's lucky to have a beauty like that."

"Yeah," Another whispered back. "My girl won't even come to my practices,"

One boy, Akira, walked up to me and eyed me mischeviously. "You got yourself a good girl, Kenshin. You'd better keep her,"

I felt Kaoru's grip loosen on my arm, and out of the corner of my eye, she was blushing a bright red.

Akira walked around Kaoru, eyeing her up and down. I felt my temper releasing again, and tried to ease it by smiling innocently.

I heard Akira whistle. "She's gorgeous." Then, turning to Kaoru, he asked: "Honey, why haven't I seen you around before? I would've snatched you way faster than Kenshin."

"I'm new," Kaoru squeaked, now tightening her grip on my arm and moving closer to me. "I just got here a few weeks ago."

"Ah, I see," Akira's eyes glinted with an all too uncomfortable light.

"Akira," I sighed, running my hand down my neck. "will you stop it with the play-boy act? You aren't available. Don't you already have a girlfriend?"

"Ooh, jealous." He smirked. I wanted to crush his head in. "I could always _become _single, you know. But since you've already got this beauty to yourself," Akira ran his thumb down Kaoru's cheek, causing her to flinch and pressure herself against me. "I guess I can't have her."

"She isn't my girlfriend," I glared at the wall past Akira disappointedly. I'm sure my tone was evidence of my disappointment, too. Kaoru gave my arm a squeeze, as if sending me a message: **"No, don't tell him that!"**

"Ah, so she is available?" He smirked again.

"No, I'm not available," Kaoru declared confidently. "You'll have to try your luck somewhere else. Sorry."

With that last comment, she dragged me to the bench. I sat down, eyes wide and my throat choking on its own oxygen that ran down my throat.

"Y-you have a boyfriend?" I managed to squeak out.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

I watched Kenshin's violet eyes swirling with confusion and hurt…something I had never seen someone show me before.

I wanted to giggle, but I amazingly managed to hold it all in.

His eyes seemed to be a portal to his mind; I could almost see everything that seemed to be flashing through his mind in those violet pools.

I read his eyes; they showed me that horrid night that we met. There was that day he had cradled me and saved me from Enishi. The time that we had almost kissed. The brightness of the sun in the mornings when he walked me to school. The times we spent together during school.

How sweet.

He was thinking about all of the times we had spent together; and why all this time I seemed to be spending more time with him than my 'boyfriend.'

"Of course I don't have a boyfriend." I whispered to him. He was sitting below me, his face drenched with sweat. His elbows were upon his knees, and he was slouched over the bench. I sat down beside him, watching his eyes follow my every move.

"I was only lying to get Akira away from me." I explained, and Kenshin seemed to believe me. I knew he trusted me.

"Oh…" he whispered out.

"You believe me, don't you?" I said, regretting the lie I had told. I wish I hadn't lied at all, now.

"Of course I do," he told me, smiling again.

"Anyway," I said, changing the subject. "Why did it hurt you when Soujiro attacked you on the back?"

"I have no idea." He said simply, his face scrunching up into thinking mode.

I walked behind him and began to lift up his soaked, black shirt. He protested adorably, his arms reaching behind him and grabbing my wrists.

"No, Kaoru, you don't—don't have to,"

"Kenshin," I dragged out his name. I twisted my wrists out of his grasp and walked to the front of him. He was blushing, his hands hastily bringing his shirt down to cover his back again. I kneeled down to his eye level, grabbing a towel from the stack on the bench and clobbered the rag all over his face; wiping off all of his sweat.

I heard him groan through the towel like a toddler would do to his mother when she tried to dry him up. I finally pulled it away and put it down beside my feet and pushed the few remaining strands of red that plastered against his head out of his face. I knew he was exhausted, and I only wanted to help.

I placed the flat of my palms onto his knees and pushed myself up, meeting his gaze. I heard a few yelps and 'ha's' of fights from the Kendo team, but I didn't let the background noises affect me. He looked straight into my eyes, trying to figure to figure out what I was doing. I leaned in, my lips meeting his forehead. I pressed a kiss there and pulled away slowly.

I began to wonder what made me do that. It just felt _right…_

No words could ever explain what gave me so much courage. I guess from seeing all of those scenes playing in Kenshin's eyes made me realize we've been together through a lot.

And I just wanted to show him that I knew.

I pulled myself quickly back into reality.

"I promise it won't hurt," I told him. He smirked and opened his eyes, slightly dazed. Kenshin didn't look surprised at all. It was almost like…he knew I was going to kiss him sooner or later.

"What won't hurt?"

"Your back," I replied. "I just want to see what Soujiro hit that made you go into so much pain."

He sighed. "Don't worry about it." Then, he smirked. "You do that too often, you know: worry."

I smiled at him instead of hitting him this time. "I can't help it."

I walked around to his backside and pulled up his shirt up, slowly inspecting each section of his skin. I scrunched his black uniform to the nape of his neck and pushed his ponytail over his shoulder.

There it was.

Once I fully removed the shirt up on Kenshin's neck, it revealed a massive, blue and black bruise that seemed swollen and was about to burst any second.

A gasp naturally escaped from my lips as I pulled his shirt back down to cover the ugly thing.

I ran around to the front of Kenshin and took his face into my hands.

"What did you see?" he asked simply.

All I could do at that moment was throw my hands around his neck and hug him.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

I awkwardly embraced Kaoru, wondering what she was upset about. She just kept gasping big breaths and whispered: "Oh my god, Kenshin."

"What is it?" I asked for the hundredth time. I looked up to my class. They were still practicing, and the coach totally ignored us on the side bench.

"You've got a huge bruise on your back." She gasped out, pulling away from me. "It couldn't have been caused by Soujiro Seta. It's so big; you've must have had it way before now."

I tried to think back on every time I had hit my backside during school.

I widened my eyes as a memory filled my head.

"Enishi," I whispered, my eyes getting distant.

"What?" Kaoru asked hastily.

"Enishi must have done it when he pushed me against the locker during our fight."

Kaoru looked at me with angry eyes. She stood up suddenly, it made me jump.

"Enishi," she hissed out his name as if it were the most horrid curse on Earth.

"Kaoru, let's go home." I said quickly, not wanting her temper to get out of control. Before she even answered, I pushed her gently out of the gymnasium's doors and out onto the sidewalk that led each of us home.

"Kenshin, I'm not going to let him get away with….with that!" She patted my back.

"Kaoru, it's over. We mustn't dwell on the past." I chuckled slightly at her pout.

"Oh, stop it, Kenshin. You know he can't get away with this, right?"

She clenched her fists and her face went into a pout. Her ponytail bounced up and down as she walked—or stomped—beside me.

It was very cute. I loved her. She was angry at Enishi because of _me. _ I couldn't help but smile wide.

"Kaoru, you know we can't do anything to him. He's already suspended. We're good for now, okay?"

She seemed reassured, blowing off some steam. She unclenched her fists and her eyes were no longer narrowed.

"What are we going to do?" She asked out of nowhere, not looking at me.

"We aren't going to do anything to him," I answered. "Enishi is out,"

"No." She whispered, still looking forward at the winding sidewalk that stretched before us. "I meant, what are we going to do with our parents?"

"Oh," I shook my head, trying to transfer my focus to my parents. "We're going to tell them, Kaoru."

I took her hand again, just like this morning. I gave her a tight squeeze.

"Whatever happens, we're always going to have each other," She recited my words, looking at me with glittering eyes.

We both stopped walking out of habit; we knew even with our eyes closed that we were standing on the sidewalk square right in front of Kaoru's house.

"Here we are," I announced something that was much too obvious.

She turned towards me with a gentle smile, as I did to her. We both we pressed against each other, and somehow, my hand found its way to her back. I pulled her in, coaxing her to come. Her hands lay gently onto my chest, and I felt that we were so close; so close that I could hear her relaxing heartbeat.

The wind played with our hair, mixing red and black strands into one. I watched as Kaoru fluttered her eyes closed and she parted her lips, eager for me to do my part. I willingly dipped my head in, and my lips pressed softly against her and for the first time, we were able to….

Our foreheads ground against each other, and our noses nuzzled. I loved the warmth she was giving me, and the way we were so close; like we were made for one another.

She clutched my shirt as if she couldn't support herself, and my hands tightly grasped her back in case she would fall.

I eventually closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

This was exactly who I wanted to marry—someone kind and caring, loyal and always at my side, someone who will always be with me.

In other words, I loved Kaoru.

In the middle of my thinking, the moment was taken away all too quickly.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's Notes: Yay! I finished another chapter, like I said I would! The big moment—the kiss—is finally here! Whoot Whoot!

Want to thank everyone who's been keeping with me for so long, and all of you who have been telling me consistently to put up a kiss! Well, here it is!

Oh, and sorry for the cliffhanger! I couldn't help it! FYI: Next chapter is the climax.

Read and Review!


	13. Confessions

"You are Not Alone…"

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Or Kendo.

Author's Notes: Little shocker in this one!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

I felt Kenshin's hand on the nape of my neck, fingering the hairs of my ponytail there. I had put my hands against his shirt. My knees felt wobbly. I felt him smile against my mouth, happy to be here with me. I smiled back, which caused Kenshin to let out a small chuckle surge from the bottom of his throat.

"Kaoru?" a voice asked from behind me.

Kenshin and I pulled away quickly, both of us turning to my door. Sano stood there with a grin on his face, leaning on the door hinge and his arms crossed over his chest.

I blushed. "Sano!"

He merely grinned even wider. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything, sis."

Kenshin was still holding me and I finally realized I was still clutching him. Kenshin let me go first, and I followed, doing the same.

"Uh…" was all Kenshin could say. He readjusted his backsack on his shoulder more securely.

Sano went inside and shut the door, murmering: "Come in when you're done,"

I heard him snicker once the door was shut. I clenched my fists and fumed.

I would have to kill him once I got inside.

Kenshin took one of my shoulders and twisted me around, placing a firm kiss on my lips once more. I shot open my eyes in surprise at how…forward he was being.

But still, I was comfortable around him and loved him for everything he did.

He pulled away, and whispered: "Good night, Kaoru."

I smiled at him. "Good night."

I walked onto the porch steps and stole a glance behind me. Kenshin was still standing there, watching me until I was safe inside the house.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

I walked into my house only to see Megumi with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"You have to tell them," she said, as if it were a threat. She came straight out and said it, without even a greeting first…as if it were all she has been thinking about lately.

"I know," I replied.

"I meant, now,"

I sighed and walked upstairs to my room. "Later," I threw the word behind my back.

"I'll tell them myself, then," Megumi shouted, and stomped off into the kitchen.

I stood on the steps, trying to strain my ears and listen. I honestly didn't think she would tell.

Would she?

Both of my mother and father were in the kitchen. At first, I only heard Megumi's tone moving up and down angrily.

Then my mother screamed. And I heard my father's bellow adding in to the racket.

"Kenshin!" My mother screeched.

I guess Megumi did. I winced at my mother's voice and slowly descended the stairs into the kitchen.

I entered, my head bowed to prepare for impact.

"Kenshin," I heard my mother's stern voice low. She was trying her best to control her temper. "Tell me about Tomoe."

"I…I broke up with her weeks ago." I spat out the words slowly.

"And then lied to me this morning?"

"I…"

"Did you?" she interrupted hastily.

I didn't want to answer. I managed to find the courage to look up at my mother straight into her dark eyes and whispered: "yes,"

At that moment, I don't quite remember how my mother did it.

I found myself on the floor, with my hand covering my stinging, red cheek. Megumi was looking at me, mixed with satisfaction and pity. My mother hovered over me, her one hand at my side, and one hand up.

She had just slapped me.

The pain wasn't what I was stunned from. It was the actual action. My mother had never hurt me this way before.

"Kenshin, I've raised you ever since you were born and this is what you give me?" She turned all of the blame to me, putting me in the center of the room.

I heard sniffling behind me. Naturally stealing a glance, I saw my two younger sisters with horror on their face, wondering what their older brother has done to deserve such treatment. Tsubame was also looking at me, holding my two sisters by the hand and trying to pull them to bed.

But her eyes never left me.

"Mom," I pleaded, still on the ground. I tried to find an explanation, but nothing came after that. It was like my own throat was too stunned to even utter a sound.

"Kenshin, why?" she pushed out. "Why did you disobey me that way? Tomoe and you were…betrothed."

I hated that word.

"Mom, I don't love her!"

"I don't care!"

I felt my temper rise again. I stood up, clenching my fists. "Mom, how can I marry someone I don't even love?"

"Kenshin," My father yelled from behind my mother. "Your tone." He warned.

I lowered it back down trying to stop my shoulders from trembling.

"Don't tell me you've given up Tomoe for someone else," my mother hissed dangerously.

What the heck? I mind as well let it all out. My current mood set me up for too much trouble; I couldn't even control it anymore.

"I do have someone else," I sputtered out before I could stop myself. "Kaoru Kamiya."

"I never even met this girl yet, and you go dating her?"

"We're only friends right now," the kiss flashed through my mind, replaying over again. "We're _more_ than friends, but we've never dated behind your back, mom."

My mom seemed a little relieved at that. I clutched my cheek again. The stinging was coming back.

"I don't want you seeing her anymore." She whispered, leaving the kitchen.

"What?" I thought I didn't hear right.

"I don't want you with Kaoru anymore!" my mother yelled. She closed her eyes. "If you can't obey me, then don't get what you want."

I stood, glued to the floor, and my eyes widened.

At that moment, I wished it was all a dream.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

I closed the door behind me. I felt like exploding with joy. My trembling fingers found its way to touch my lips.

"Kenshin…" I felt my lips waver against my fingers.

Sano coughed to make himself noticeable. He was leaning against the door hindge of the kitchen.

I swung my head towards him, blushing.

"Kenshin, eh?" he teased. "How cute."

I just laughed and twirled on the wooden floor. "Isn't Kenshin the best?"

"Whatever," Sano murmered, grinning. "So, where have you been today?"

"Oh, only Kendo practice," I said carelessly, walking towards the living room.

"What, to watch Kenshin sweat or take off his shirt?"

I blushed furiously, my cheeks getting warm. "Sano!"

I smacked him on the forehead. He cringed but kept his smile.

"Where's dad, Sano?" I asked him, changing the mood abruptly. But I wanted to get this over with….

"In the kitchen." He answered, finishing his fun and running upstairs to his room.

I entered slowly and carefully into the kitchen. Without looking from his newspaper, my father said: "Hey, Kao."

"Hey, dad." I answered, trying to sound serious in opposition to his cheer. "I have to tell you something."

I only hoped he was ready to hear it.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

I sat in my bed, staring out at the cold, black darkness of the sky. Even the stars weren't enough to light it up.

"Kenni?" a squeak came from my door. I looked up wearily, not in the mood to do anything.

Ayame walked in, taking my lap as a seat. I pulled her up straight.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" She wiped my cheek with her hand.

"Of course," I put on that same old smile. "I'm okay."

"You love someone? And mommy won't let you?"

"Yes, exactly." I whispered. "Kenni loves someone very, very, important to me."

"Is she a princess?" Ayame shot out another question.

I smiled. Thinking for a moment, I eventually answered her question. "No."

"She not?" Ayame looked at me confusedly. "She's not a pretty princess?"

"No." I smiled wider. "She's a beautiful goddess."

Ayame smiled, taking my hand.

My little three-year-old sister was able to cheer me up. I gripped her small hand back, kissing her on the forehead.

The door opened, and there stood Tsubame, holding Suzume's hand. My two sisters said nothing, just staring at me through the silence.

Then, Suzume broke it by running towards me and taking my free hand.

"Kenni, okay?"

"Of course," I answered, taking her to put onto my lap next to Ayame.

Tsubame came in last, that small smile of hers not present.

"Kenshin," she started. "I'm sorry,"

"It's none of your fault, Tsubame." I answered.

She sighed. "I guess…I just…I don't know." I read the confusion on her face.

"It's okay. I didn't think they would do that much to me, either."

"Kaoru sounds like a very nice girl, Kenshin." Tsubame gave me a hug and sat at my side.

I looked at my ten year old sister and hugged my smaller ones in my lap. "She is. She's the best in the world,"

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's Notes: Okay, so the two cannot see each other anymore, okay?

We'll see what they do.

Read and Review!


	14. Connected

You Are Not Alone

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update! I'll make it up to you!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Chapter 14

I sat on the small seat of my window to take a look out at the velvet skies. There were only a few stars out, glowing and dancing around the moon as if she were a goddess. I heaved out a sigh and closed my eyes. My fingers found their way to the window's cold, unforgiving glass, and I trailed my fingers around, drawing shapes and swirls with the oils of my fingers.

My father was angry beyond reason. He refused to let me hang out with any other boy after hearing what had happened with Enishi and me.

It wasn't fair.

I had taken up all of my courage to talk to my father about the subject, and yet, here he is, throwing it all out the window and yelling at me. Now I wonder…

…if I ever should have told him.

My father did tell me that he wasn't angry at me, but angry because of Enishi. But his yelling was so much directed at me, I found myself holding in my breaths earlier while I watched my father in his rage.

I wondered what Kenshin was going through when he told his parents about the fight.

Enishi seemed to be connected to both of us…

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

I watched the moon and her starry companions dance around. The black velvet sky was smoother than cream. I wondered if Kaoru could see the moon at her house.

I pulled up my blankets up to my chin and tried to sleep, but my eyes would just shoot open in curiosity. What happened to Kaoru? It couldn't be much worse than this.

As I thought about what mother had told me that night, I found myself ignoring her more and more because I wanted Kaoru. Even my parents weren't going to stop me.

My mother's anger triggered something inside of me…like the want to be bold.

I was going to ask Kaoru out on a date, and not care what was going to happen at home. It was my life, not my parents'.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Normal POV

"Honey, why don't you come to sleep?" Mr. Himura said, laying down on his side on the bed. His wife was staring off into her mirror with distant eyes. She let her hair loose, and it tumbled down to her waist.

"What?" She asked, obviously taken out of her stupor. Her eyes regained their shine, and she seemed to realize what he had said. She shook her head and turned to face him. "Uh..of course."

"Are you thinking about Kenshin?" He asked.

"Our son…he's not that obedient anymore, is he?" She smiled, trying to lighten up the mood from earlier.

Mr. Himura just sighed. He patted the empty side of the bed next to him, beckoning his wife to come sleep. She laid down, pulling the covers over her.

"Do you remember how we fell in love?" He asked her, turning off the lamp.

"Yes," She answered faintly. "We went against our parents too."

"So why can't Kenshin go against us, and have a wonderful life and family like we do?"

Mrs. Himura didn't answer. She knew that her husband was right.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

The next morning came by with dark clouds. There was no sunshine leaking through those clouds, either. Only blackness everywhere I walked. I assumed that the rain was going to come soon, and I had guessed right.

I was walking towards school when the clouds decided to cry on me. The rain pattered upon my head and slid down my cheeks like tears.

Actually, I wondered why my dad had trusted me to go to school alone in the morning, only knowing that I was going to see Kenshin—as well as other boys—at school anyways. But I guess he knew he couldn't hold me away from them forever…but that rage last night…it seemed that he wanted it that way…

For a second, it stopped. I looked up to see an umbrella hovering over my head. I slowly turned my head towards its owner, and I found Kenshin with that loveable smile on his face.

Without thinking, I shot up towards him with a hug. He lightly patted my back and chuckled. I nestled my head onto his shoulder and continued squeezing him.

"Kenshin, you won't believe what happened last night!" I wailed. Kenshin gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Actually, you won't believe what happened to me, last night either." He murmered and continued walking, pulling me along with him with his free hand.

"Well then," I replied. "You go first."

"My parents refuse to let me see you again." He smiled and looked down at me.

How could he smile?

"I…I don't get it…" I asked, mostly referring to his smile.

"Don't worry. I won't let them keep me away from you," he said. "I don't care what they say. I'm going to see you each and everyday, even if they kick me out of the house,"

My heart soared at his words. I clutched onto his arm and giggled. "That's so sweet. I will do the same, because my dad said the same thing,"

I wonder if mom would ever say something like that….

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's Notes: Yay! I'm alive! Sorry for the late update, everyone! I went to a wedding and stayed at my cuz's house for a week! So sorry! Next chapter more exciting, I promise!


	15. Perhaps

"You are Not Alone…"

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update! So, so, sorry!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Chapter 15

Kaoru's POV

_Perhaps_ it was the fact that I knew my father wasn't going to arrive home until late.

_Perhaps_ my want to be with Kenshin was much too strong to avoid.

_Perhaps_ it was just something plain in my gut.

Whatever it was, I was glad to be here with Kenshin. He nudged his palm into my own, wrapping his strong fingers around mine. I looked up at him naturally, and found his violet orbs searching my sapphires.

"You're worried about something," he told me straight out, as if he could read my mind.

"Was that meant to be a question?" I asked.

"No," he said simply. "I could just tell. What's wrong? Is this date too sudden for you?"

"Of course not," I put on my best smile. "I'm just…"

"Worried about getting caught?" he said, grinning. "There's the 'w' word again."

I sighed until my lungs ached. "I guess,"

"Come on. I want to show you something," he took my hand and dragged me away further into the middle of the grassy park. Puzzingly, I let him drag me away until we reached the middle of the meadow. There was something beautiful about clean-out nature. Even though I was still able to hear the cars, and see the night life around us, I still enjoyed standing here, with the blades of grass tickling my feet.

"What is this?" I thought aloud.

Kenshin grinned at me and sat down into the grass. He looked at me, his violet orbs gesturing me to sit down beside him. I did so.

Looking around at the emptiness of the meadow, I began to lower my head and back down into the grass, hearing the ruffling of the blades moving back and forth. I placed my arms onto my stomach, and let out a contented, relaxed sigh.

This…was perfect.

Kenshin watched me settle into the grass. "I wouldn't lay down if I were you,"

"Why not?" I asked, almost irritably, due to him ruining my relaxation.

"Because," he grinned wider. "You'll miss what's coming,"

I shot up and looked around. The meadow was dotted with little fireflies, dancing small lights illuminating anything it their paths.

I let out a breath in awe as I stared at the small bugs land on my nose, and then flutter away again to join their friends. They formed different shapes, and were much more golden than the stars.

I felt Kenshin's hand take my own and squeeze lightly. I landed my head upon his shoulder, and whispered breathlessly: "This is perfect,"

And I meant every word.

Kenshin gave me a kiss on the head. "I know. It is perfect," he whispered. "It's perfect being with you, Kaoru,"

I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

What happened next did not come too clearly. I felt Kenshin's arms wrap around my stomach as he forcefully pushed me into the grass. We rolled around the grass for a few moments at a time, laughing until we ran out of breath. He was atop of me now, staring down at me with a silly grin.

He kissed me on the lips. He had his hands on the sides of my face and lifted my head off of the ground, applying pressure upon himself. I let out a small groan as he smiled against my lips, fingering the loose hairs from my ponytail on the sides of my face.

Kenshin pulled away first, but let his lips linger upon mine, his soft ones just barely touching mine so that I could feel his warmth. I smiled against his, and lifted my arms from the grass around his neck.

"Kaoru," He whispered breathlessly. I felt his lips waver over mine up and down as he spoke. It sent a tingly sensation over my lips as well as down my spine. "I love you,"

I didn't flinch, or gasp, or move. "I know, Kenshin," I laughed. "I love you too,"

_That's no surprise there… _

He laughed heartily, lifting himself off of me and sat on the grass. He stood up straight and shot his hand out at me, and I took it. He jerked me up and wrapped his arms around my waist. Fireflies danced around us as if we were the star attraction.

He placed his forehead on top of mine, and I believe no words could ever express what we felt at that moment in time. It was plain, utter, joy, that I believe Kenshin and I just couldn't say anything aloud to show it.

We stayed in each other's arms, enjoying the look in each other's eyes and listening to the crickets sing.

"Kaoru?" I heard someone bellow behind me.

"Kenshin?" Another, feminine voice called out.

We both turned to stare at shock, Sano and Megumi together…right there, watching us.

A blush came automatically out onto my cheeks as I released Kenshin and fully turned to face my older brother.

Kenshin did not release me. His arms were protectively around my waist, even as I swiveled around to our older siblings.

I stared at my brother. He had a look of pure utter shock and disappointment. He knew I had disobeyed my father.

"Sano, it's not what you think," I began blabbering and running words through the air. "It's not, please, don't," I began to beg, my voice getting squeaky with worry.

Sano narrowed his eyes, as he had always done whenever he was angry with me. "What is it that I'm seeing right now, then, huh?"

"I…" I let the word hang into the air. There was nothing I could say to fix this. Sano walked over to me and grab my upper arm, pulling me away from Kenshin and pushing me out of the park towards his car.

I looked back, and saw Megumi yell at her brother with all of her might, fuming with redness on her beautiful skin.

I watched Megumi mouth words loudly at him.

I watched Kenshin bow his head down in shame.

How unfair everything seemed…

My heart dropped from my throat into the pit of my stomach.

How…

"Kaoru, you are in huge trouble!" Sano yelled at me, continuously dragging me out of the park until I could not make out Kenshin's or Megumi's bodies anymore.

…unfair….

"I know," I whispered. I gave up trying to beckon Sano into not telling our father. I knew that as an older brother, he had his duties to tell my father anything.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

"Kenshin, what in the world!" Megumi shrilled, pointing that usual finger at me and giving me that usual look. "Mother said not to see her again!"

"She's not stopping me," I said angrily, walking out of the park. "And neither are you,"

Deep down, I felt bad for getting Kaoru into trouble. They could lash at me all they want, but when Kaoru got hurt too, I didn't know what to think anymore.

"You are not going to get away with this!" Megumi raged. She followed me to her car, and we both slammed our doors shut angrily.

She turned her keys into the ignition and drove me home.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

My father was awaiting me in the living room. Sano gave me a hard nudge, forcing me to burst into the living room in front of my father. My father eyed me hard and angrily, as if he had already known where I had been.

"Kaoru was found with Kenshin," Sano reported before going up to his room and leaving us alone.

My father gave me a long look and let out a sigh. "Kaoru, what did I tell you?"

"Dad, I love Kenshin," I spilled my heart out. "and you can't keep me from loving someone,"

"Did you see what happened to yourself with Enishi?" My father inquired, standing up and rising his voice.

"Kenshin isn't anything like that!" I shouted, clenching my fists at my sides.

Enishi wasn't anything like Kenshin….and I wasn't going to compare the two at all.

"What would you know?" He demanded, his voice evening with my tone. "You're only a teenager!"

"I know I love him!" I shouted, louder this time. "I know that mom would've loved him too!"

That was it.

My father's angry expression melted at the hearing of my mother. His eyes were dark, distant, pools and the tension in his shoulders slouched. I heard Sano come back down the stairs and take my shoulders. Even then, I did not stop staring at my father's melting figure.

My eyes watered and became blurry. Sano gripped my shoulders harder, whispering: "We should leave him alone for a while,"

I ignored my older brother. I spoke to my father as if Sano wasn't even there.

"Dad, I love mom. But Kenshin has shown me that living in misery isn't going to solve anything. Kenshin has shown me love again, and I think of mom every time Kenshin is with me. He means everything to me," I softened my voice, and my father took a seat, his hands rubbing his forehead.

Sano gripped harder.

"I love Kenshin Himura," I whispered, although I wanted to shout it to the world.

"Kaoru, let's go," Sano warned me. "Dad needs some time."

I swirled around on my foot, ending the conversation.

Instead of my father teaching me a lesson, I had reminded him of one. My brother pushed me up the stairs, following closely behind. I reached my room and sat on my bed, watching Sano walk into my room and cross his arms.

"What was that all about, Kao?" he asked, faintly above a whisper.

I looked down at my entertwined fingers. "I'm not sure,"

"You didn't have to mention her to dad. Why did you even have to go out with Kenshin tonight?"

"Sano, please drop it," I warned dangerously. "I feel upset about it already."

"No, I won't drop it," he walked up to me. "Why did you do this?"

"Because," I whispered, fearlessly looking into his eyes. "I love him,"

"Kaoru, you are being as stubborn as a mule!"

"Why won't you let me love Kenshin?" I shouted, standing up from my bed. "Why?"

"It won't work!" he spat out each word slowly, with fire building up in his eyes. "Don't you see?"

"You were with Megumi just a minute ago!"

"This has nothing to do with me," He shouted.

"I don't have to take this," I stood up and ran out of the room.

"Kaoru, get back in here!" Sano called. I ignored him.

It wasn't fair.

I glanced at the living room. It was dark and empty. My father had already gone to bed. I opened the door and stared outside. It was dark, and the rain had started to fall. I stared out at the clear diamonds as they fell onto the streets, exploding into smaller diamonds on the pavement.

I ran onto the street, shutting the door behind me, letting the rain fall down my cheeks like tears. Then again, when I noticed my breathing trembling, I had truly been crying. My tears and the rain mingled as one. I couldn't tell the difference.

The world was crying with me.

_Perhaps…_

…they understand me.

_Perhaps…_

…they understand my feelings.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's Notes: I am so sorry for not getting this updated sooner! I've had a bad case of writer's block, so sorry! I couldn't think of anything, but I got it going now!

Thanks to **_XxInuKagxX_** for giving me motivation to write on! You rock! Hope you'll stay till the end!

Read and Review!


	16. Let me be Free

"You Are Not Alone…"

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

Author's Notes: one of the last chapters of this story! Hope you enjoy! Decided to get the next chapter up early as a small gift for getting stuck a few weeks before! Thanks to all you reviewers out there!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

**Let the clouds cry over me…**

I ran on and on until I could feel my own legs ache under the constant pressure of my running.

**Let the lightning dance in the sky…**

I ran until the oxygen dried my throat and killed my lungs.

**Let the thunder sing and drone out my whispers…**

I ignored Sano's yelling for me. By the time he started his car, I had already zig-zagged my way through the outskirts of town. I ran through the empty streets.

It was New York.

It seemed like a miracle to me that the streets could _possibly_ be empty.

But none the less, even after I blinked uncertainly several times, the streets still were only flooded with the rain…not people.

I found a dark alleyway. The path towards the oblivious darkness seemed to have some sort of attracting light to me. I followed it and there was a huge green dumpster behind the darkness. I crouched behind it, sliding my back against it and falling to the damp, musty ground.

I was greeted with only mere silence. I huffed and wheezed to regain my usual breaths back into place. My hand had found its place over my heart, and I pressed my hand against my chest to ease its rapid heartbeat.

The silence was quickly ended. In a few moments, thunder rocked my ears and lightning lit my view. The rain continued to mingle with my tears.

**Let the clouds cry over me…**

I sat there for a long time. I don't know how long—perhaps hours—but I didn't care. I didn't know what exactly to do. I just sat behind the dumpster, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging it tight, sagging my teeth on the flesh of my bottom lip to keep from sobbing.

_God…what do I do?_

I wanted to run. That's what I wanted to do. But the longer I sat there, the more my heart told me to stay.

_Stay…_

I closed my eyes shut and listened to the pattering of the rain.

…_or run?_

I buried my face into my knees, and the tears had made their way down the slippery, wet slopes of my cheeks. I felt helpless, lost, confused, and scared.

This time, Kenshin wasn't around to save me.

I just kept my head on my knees, feeling no want to move.

_Maybe it's better to just stay here…forever…_I thought stupidly.

Another quick camera flash danced across the sky, and I jumped. My sobs escaped my lips.

**Let the lightning dance across the sky…**

Half of me wished Sano would find me soon. Another portion wanted me to run away before he _did_ find me. Another portion wanted me to just stay in this exact spot and do nothing.

I pulled up my head, my soggy hair plastered to my forehead. I breathed in and out heavily, accompanied by my own heartbeat ringing in my ears.

As if my prayers were answered, a shiny blade was outside of the dumpster, right by my feet. I picked it up curiously.

"No way," I breathed.

_That dream of mine…_

It wasn't exactly as my dream had depicted, but it was a blade nonetheless. Was I destined to die today?

Was I destined to rejoin my mother in heaven?

I threw the blade away. It slid across the ground and hit the wall with a clang. Kenshin had shown me too much to give it all away.

Then again…there was no more Kenshin, was there?

I began to snag on my bottom lip again. Slowly, I crawled over to the blade and picked it up in both of my hands. The handle was cold and wet, but unused.

I pulled it high into the air, the lightning flashing upon it and reflecting against it one last time. The tears blurred my vision, and sobs came out of my throat.

_I guess…_

I aimed the point to my heart.

…_this is it…_

I wanted to say one last thing. Pursing out my lips, I whispered: "I love you, Kenshin Himura, nothing will change that,"

…_the end is here…_

I couldn't even hear my last few whispered words because of the thunder.

**Let the thunder sing and drone out my whispers…**

I was ready to pull in the knife to my heart.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" I heard Kenshin's voice.

_Oh God…I'm hearing his voice…I'm hearing things…he can't possibly be here._

But to just take one peek, I peered from out of the dumpster. There he was. Kenshin's red head was running past the dumpster, calling out for me. He slid to a stop when passing the alleyway and looked straight at me.

"Kaoru, is that you? My gosh, Kaoru! I thought you were hurt!" He yelled, running towards me. I hid behind the dumpster once again like a coward.

For some reason, I was wishing Kenshin hadn't seen me somehow and left. I raised the blade above my head once more, ignoring Kenshin's footsteps reaching me.

_I'm sorry, Kenshin. I love you._

My fingers tensed around the knife, ready to plunge it into my heart…even if it was right in front of Kenshin.

**Let the clouds cry over me…**

**Let the lightning dance in the sky…**

**Let the thunder sing and drone out my whispers…**

**Let me be _free_…**

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's Notes: I love this chapter! I hope you guys did too! Only a few more chapters to go….I'm guessing two or three more, so hang in there!


	17. The Unexpected

"You are Not Alone…"

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Author's Notes: Hope you like it!

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Chapter 17

Kenshin's POV

**They say to 'expect the unexpected'…**

I ran up to Kaoru. She had just tried to hide from me behind that massive dumpster. I ran into the darkness and found the dumpster, and kneeled down beside it.

What came to my eyes made me horrified.

**I didn't expect this…**

Kaoru was holding a dagger up in the air, straight for her heart. It came plunging all of a sudden, her eyes stricken with fear and loss.

Without thinking twice, I brought both of my hands onto the blade, pulling it away from her. There was an instant stinging on my palms when the blade came into contact with my flesh. I could feel its sides ripping through my skin, and I visibly winced.

"Kaoru! What in the world are you doing!" I screamed at her, hoping my words would knock some sense into her. She continued bringing the dagger towards her heart, crying and wailing.

"Kenshin, stop it! Let me go! I don't want to live anymore, I can't even see you in my life!"

I pulled the dagger out of her grasp, but she grabbed it back. I saw the blood trickle from my hands in rivers. I grabbed Kaoru's hands and tried to force her to release the dagger. I opened my eyes wide.

_What if I can't save her?_

I shook my head. I wasn't going to let that happen. "Kaoru, let go of it now!"

I noticed that it was now, that my voice was cracking and a few tears were blurring my vision.

"Kenshin, please! If you love me, then let me die!"

I silenced, but did not let go of the dagger. I did the best thing I could think of. I said the truth, straight…

…straight from the heart.

"Kaoru," I said gently over our tug-of-war. "If you die, I'll kill myself right after you, with that same exact dagger. With the same exact fate. I'm not leaving you."

Kaoru's eyes opened wide, as if she did not want to see me die right after her. She let go of the dagger. I held it in my hands. It layed on my palms, with a pool of blood surrounding it in the valley of my palms.

I threw it across the wet ground until it hit a puddle and sank into it. I looked back at Kaoru, who was looking at my hands with wet and weary eyes.

There were no words needed to be exchanged. She leapt into my arms, sobbing hard. I patted her back with my bloodied hands, leaving fingerprints.

_Kinda like how she had left her bloodied fingerprints over me the first time we met._

She pulled back and sunk into my lap, her arms around my middle, and her head atop of my chest.

I let out a relieved sigh, pulling her up and putting my hands to the sides of her cheeks.

Blood ran down her cheeks, but she didn't care. Her face leaned into my touch.

I stared into her wet pools of sapphire. "Kaoru, I don't want you doing that ever again,"

"Kenshin…" she whimpered, looking for any comfort in my eyes. I leaned down and kissed her, pouring all of my worry that I had just felt into her. She kissed back slowly, letting out a few remaining sobs against my mouth. I pulled away soon after, and Kaoru looked at me with a look of sadness and regret.

I kissed her again, cocking my head to the side to deepen the kiss. She accepted, wrapping her arms around my middle even tighter until our bodies' boundaries had come together into one.

We pulled away after a few seconds. I kept her in my embrace, pulling her head onto my shoulder and running my bloodied hand down her back.

She breathed softly against my neck, and I could feel her trembling against my body. I crushed her into a hug, trying to keep her with me.

"I thought I lost you," I whispered, kissing her on the head. The rain continued to pour on us, but we didn't care. Honestly, I truly didn't seem to notice much.

She sobbed when she heard me. "Look at you, you're hurt," she sat up straight, leaving our contact together. She took my hands and stared at them, the red fluid that came from several scars.

"I don't care," I snatched my hands away from her and brought them around her frail form, hugging her again. "All I care about is you, Kaoru Kamiya,"

_I don't want to let you go…_

**You could expect that from me…**

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

I had her with me, and we walked through the rain together. Both of us were covered in bits of smudged, dried blood all over our clothing. Anyone who had seen us threw us worried glances, but no one gave us any help because they were too worried about to rain to assist two blood-covered teenagers.

I truly did not care about their inconsideration. All I wanted was Kaoru at my side. But I knew that it was my duty to bring her back home.

Her father had asked me to do so. He had called my house earlier this evening and asked where Kaoru was located. Hearing the panic in his voice, I set out for Kaoru right away, and my two parents did not seem to hold me back.

Something told me they understood what I was going through….

"Kenshin, what am I going to tell my father?" she asked, pressing herself against me.

"The truth," I said firmly, looking at her. "The total truth."

She silenced. "I don't understand what happened back there." She informed me.

"You were confused," I admitted for her. "It's alright now. You're safe. That's all that matters."

**The expected…**

As we saw Kaoru's house come into view, I expected Sano to be there…and of course, her little brother Yahiko, and as well as Mr. Kamiya.

**The expected…**

But I didn't expect my parents to be waiting there, with all of my sisters, in the rain right next to them.

…**and the unexpected…**

I didn't expect to see them waiting for us, with wildly ecstatic faces to see us together…

I didn't expect it at all…

**The unexpected….**

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Author's Notes: I know it was a short chapter, but the next one will be coming up soon, I promise!

You all can tell I'm trying to finish this as soon as possible with short chapters…but I've been really busy lately.

After this fic is done, the other story I've been working on: "Double Opposites" will be at its fifth chapter. Hope you'll check that one out! See ya in a few days!

Read and Review!


	18. The Colors of Love

"You Are Not Alone…"

Khmer Moon Blossoms

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I also do not own the Boyz II Men song: "Colors of Love".

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Chapter 18

Kaoru's POV

I hung on to Kenshin, and I was glad he did not let go of me. There was a small fear inside of me that threatened to find its way out. My father gave me an unexpected look: one of relief.

He ran to my side and hugged me. His arms covered my back and he acted as a blanket from the rain.

_I would've never seen any of these people again. If I finished what I did…if Kenshin never found me…_

I hugged my father with all of my might. "I'm sorry, Father," I choked out. "I'm so sorry,"

"Shh," he demanded, hugging me tighter. I buried my head into his shoulder, sobs escaping me and mixing with the rain once again. My father and I hugged, watched by Kenshin's and my family. We listened to the rain, and the absence of space between us enacted as a small transmitter.

I told him everything through that hug. Exclamation points, thoughts, feelings, worries, troubles, mistakes—I told him all of these things through our hug, something I would never fully be able to explain through words. My father squeezed me and patted my head, understanding everything I had felt and was feeling.

"Your mother and I are very proud of you, Kaoru." My father whispered.

I smiled and hugged him even tighter.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

I hugged my younger sisters. "Kenni's okay, alright?" Ayame and Suzume looked me with worry and looked at my bloodied hands.

"Why?" Ayame pointed to the red fluid. I smiled.

"It's fine now. The bleeding stopped. Besides, I had to save the goddess," I turned to Kaoru. She and her father were hugging in the rain. I stood up and my mother quickly made her way through my sisters to hug me.

"She seems wonderful," my mother whispered. "Kaoru Kamiya seems wonderful,"

"She's the most perfect," I whispered back.

"I agree. And you deserve her," My mother pulled away, ignoring my injury because she understood that Kaoru was much more important to me right now. My father was smiling proudly at me.

"You, you mean—" I widened my eyes in excitement.

"Yes," My father bellowed, fixing the glasses on his nose.

I stole a glance behind them. Megumi and Tsubame was smiling at me, also. I smiled back, and she ran to me and crushed me in a big-sister embrace.

"Go get her, Kenshin," Megumi told me before returning to Sano's side. Tsubame gave me a hug and just smiled, nodding to our older's sister's comment.

I didn't think twice. I turned and ran towards Kaoru, prying her off of her father and picking her up into the air by her arms, swirling her around in with the crystals of rain pouring on us. She was puzzled at first by the swift motion, but eventually extended her arms to me. I put her onto the ground and hugged her, laughing heartily. She was laughing too.

"We can—" she asked.

"Yes!" I told her. A firework must have flared, or some sort of celebration must have suddenly taken place in our minds.

She hugged me tight. We danced to some sort of inaudible song that only we knew, spinning around in the rain, with the laughter of both of our parents in the background.

I turned to Mr. Kamiya. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kamiya," I told him breathlessly. "I didn't mean to snatch your daughter away from you,"

He laughed at my comment heartily. "Snatch her. I trust you, Kenshin,"

Kaoru broke our contact and kissed her father on the cheek before returning into my arms.

Yahiko and Sano watched their only sister in my arms and walked up to her, giving her a hug and a few playful tugs on her dark hair.

We stood in the rain, all of us…happily registering what had taken place into our minds and accepting it into our hearts.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kaoru's POV

"No, Kenshin," I said with as much firm as I could muster out. But Kenshin's playful smile got to me. I found myself giggling. I tried to stop them, angry with my body's functions. I covered my mouth and fingered my knee-long blue dress.

_I was lonely,  
I needed someone, to see me threw,  
I was at the, end of my rope,  
I needed someone, to cut me loose_

"Come on, Kaoru," Kenshin whined, kissing me on the forehead. "It's so much fun,"

"I can't dance," I mumbled. "I'm not going to humiliate myself out there."

He hovered over me, his hand on my knee and the other on the back of the chair.

"Kaoru, it's a slow song," Kenshin declared, looking at the dance floor behind him full of couples, dancing with joy.

_Then an angel, out of the blue,  
Gave me the since that I, might make it through  
And somehow I survived, with no rhyme or reason,  
And now I know I'll make It,  
Through the miracle of you_

He turned back towards me and put on a big smile. "Kaoru, come on. Our parents let us be together. Don't you want to be with me tonight?"

"Kenshin, I am right here, with you. But I'm not dancing." I announced, swirling in my chair so that my back was to him.

"Oh, yes you are." Without being able to protest, Kenshin had dragged me onto the wooden dance floor.

He put his hands on mine and pulled my hands up, wrapping them around his neck. He then put his hands on the small of my back and began to move with the vibrating beat seeping through my heels.

_I know the Color Of Love,  
And It lives in side of you  
I know the color of truth,  
Its in the image of you_

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Kenshin's POV

We had made it perfectly when the chorus sang.

I lured Kaoru in slowly, pulling her until her body was pressed against mine. I led the way, moving to the slow, but loud, drumming beat. I could read her nervous expression.

She watched with curiosity as I began to move my feet back and forth in the same, slow rhythmic pattern. Her sapphires were focused on our feet as she tried to follow me.

I chuckled and placed one hand under her chin. "Just relax. There's no right or wrong way to dance. We're here just to have fun."

_If it comes for the heart, then you know that its true,  
It will color your soul, like a rainbow  
Like a rainbow  
And the color of love, is in you_

Her sapphires looked into my lavender ones with relief. She nodded against my hand.

_Like a bridge,  
Over troubled, troubled water  
You stood beside me, stood beside me  
And your love, did not falter_

I released her chin and returned my hand to her back. She tightened her grasp around my neck and placed her head against my chest, our flowing steps as one.

_And then the angel, angel in you,  
Gave me the strength to know,  
That I will get through,  
And that's how I survived, ain't no other reason  
And now I know I'll make it, through the miracle of you_

Kaoru kept her head on my shoulder. Without glancing up, she whispered: "I never thought we would get this far,"

"I know," I kissed her head. "But we're here, Kaoru. We're here,"

We stood that way through the entire song, enjoying each other's company and happy at the chance of being together.

"I was so stupid," she blurted all of a sudden. She tightened her grip on me and began trembling. "I almost threw away this opportunity in that alleyway that night,"

I sighed. "I thought I was going to lose you," I whispered. "But nothing matters anymore. We're together, and that's all we want,"

She shifted against me and picked up her head to look at me. Her tears were stained against her cheeks. But Kaoru was smiling. I gave her a puzzled look.

"Kaoru?"

"That's all we want," she repeated. "Is to be with each other."

She did not let go of me. I did the same, holding her close to me.

_So girl I want to thank you,  
I can't thank you enough,  
For showing me the meaning,  
The meaning of true love,_

I understood what she was telling me. I picked up my bandaged hands and cupped her face close to mine. I kissed her, and she instantly responded with her own. I pressed my face tightly against hers, almost as if my cheeks would dry her tear streaked ones.

I fully understood.

I pulled away and stared at her awaiting sapphire eyes.

"As long as I'm alive," I whispered. Her eyes filled up with happiness and she smiled widely.

_When I was lost and so in need you opened up your heart_

_When I needed you to comfort me you opened up you arms  
I couldn't face another day you said don't be afraid  
You showed my heart the, showed me the way_

"**You are not alone,"**

_The color of you…_

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

The End

Author's Notes: Of course, BIG THANKS to ALL REVIEWERS!

This fic would have not been possible without your support. I want to thank all of you personally straight from the heart. Thank you again.

Thanks to all reviewers: **XxInuKagxX, Kenshinlover2002, meant2be, Souchan's girl 4-ever, erica606, Rurouni-maxi, Shinta-Fan, Reignashii, BlueberryStain, Prohibited, Drawkcab, DraginnyFan, Royal BlueKitsune, Sims are Awsome, Brittanie Love, Neko-Yuff16, Tsubasa wo Motsu Mono, Insomiac, DracosAngel64, Jesuswolf, Tameka-Tanuki-Jouchan, Coke-48-Kenshin, unicornfan, Firalyn Tiatra, Universal Fighter, Brickwall847, -infidelMaki-, The Mystic Firefly, OrlisGurl4everB, Angel of Lonelyness, mtgranola, Shikaku Zetsumei, Mii-chan1, GKUCutie, Dannonspring, The No Life King of Denton, sakabatoushinuchi, and half-breed-demon-fox**.

Thanks to all anonymous reviewers, too! **They are: Tree, Whoot, PEACH, Star, JesusWolf, XxAznLadyXx, tweet, froggiesrcool, Shot term Memory, Jep, Peachmaker, Farah, Yukina, Jou-, and Miss Sango.**

Thanks to all of you who have put this story on your faves list: **Angel of lonelyness, animefanrk, ayani63645, Blade Of Iceflame, BlueberryStain, bravedragon, Brickwall847, Coke-48-Kenshin, Dannonspring, DracosAngel64, EmpressKona, GKUCutie, happyloveygirl, JesusWolf, Lady-Tsukiyo, meant2be, Neverforget99, OrlisGurl4everB, RAch3l L3igH, RuRoUnI-KeNsHiN-FrEaK-8o8, Rurouni-maxi, sakabatoushinuchi, Shantilah, shikaku zetsumei, Sims are awesome, Sou-chans' gurl 4-ever, Soulz, The Mystic Firefly, The No Life King of Denton, Tsubasa wo Motsu Mono, XxInuKagxX, xXxWinter BeckonsxXx, and Yahiko-chan**

I want to thank all of you with everything in my heart! I'll love you all forever and always! I sincerely thank everyone for their contribution to this story and keeping me going with this fic. Hopefully, sometime in the future, if someone comes across your profile and sees my story, I hope they'll read it and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have worked on this fic for a long time…I got attached to it. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks again!

The other stories I've got going on are: _Double Opposites_ and _Life Beyond Death_ (hope you'll drop by).

Good-bye and enjoy your day here on Moon Blossoms


End file.
